A Mother's Love
by Psychoghost
Summary: A mother never wants to see her child leave her, but when a child returns and embraces her after he has left her wings, the feelings she will feel is incomparable. Harry Potter has just returned to his mother. No not the red headed one, this one is way better than her!
1. Chapter 1

**So I edited this chapter a little, mainly because when I read it over a few days ago I found my eyes burning from how many mistakes there were. Hopefully you all enjoy**

 **A/N:Just a oneshot. If anyone wants to adopt go ahead**

 **I own nothing**

Harry Potter was currently sitting by the Great Lake of Hogwarts. He was sitting alone, as most of, if not the entire student body, including his best mate Ronald Weasley, seemed to think that he was capable of outsmarting an ancient magical artefact into thinking that he should enter a tournament that may or not kill him.

As he stared out the Lake he sighed. He felt truly alone. Hermione is a great friend, but he could not subject her to the sheer isolation the student body decided to put him under. It may have been stubborn of him to do that, but he would not subject any friend of his to the sheer bullshit that is teenage social norms.

As he stared out at the sea he was unaware that he was about to stumble upon something that would shake the core of the wizarding world, and the core of humanity itself.

Line Break

Harry sat there, absorbed in self pity when he heard something singing. It was a depressing sound, but it had a truly unearthly quality to it. He stood up, trying to find the source when suddenly, a **woman** appeared standing on the lake.

The **woman** was by far the most beautiful creature harry had ever seen, with a flawless face, massive chest, toned stomach and perfect hips. Along with that she wore barely any clothing except for what appeared to be scales covering her breast and crotch, and had a 5 star tatoo on her stomach.

It was only after Harry took all of these details in that he saw the weirdest thing about the singing **lady**. Along with beautiful silver blue hair, she had horns. Massive massive horns.

Now Harry has had some weird shit happen to him in the past, but this takes the cake. He just stood there in confusion when he realized that the song he was hearing was coming from the **woman.** It was at this moment Harry changed his fate forever. He decided to call out to her

"Hey, are you alright out there?"

The **lady** stopped her singing the moment she heard his voice, and opened her eyes to stare right at the one who called to her. Harry immediately felt his entire body freeze up. He felt _fear_ , the most amount of fear he has ever felt in his relatively short life. The **woman** with a single glance scared Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, the slayer of dark wizards and monstrous beasts alike, more fear then even a dementor could ever hope to dredge up.

The **lady** looked at him, and proceeded to slowly come near him. Harry could not move but he knew, somewhere in his heart, that he was about to die. This was a simple fact. But as he looked at the **woman** who he knew was going to undoubtedly kill him in some horrible way he came to an epiphany. That this **creature** was lonely. He could see it in its eyes, that held only despair and sadness. His body acted before he could even realize what he was doing.

The normal thing to do would have been to run, as far and as fast as possible. In fact that is what every other living thing in the vicinity had already done. But Harry, he did something that even as he reflected about it years later, could not understand why.

As the **creature** came close to where he was sitting, still standing in the water, Harry reached out his hand and touched **it** on the cheek.

The **Beast** , for what else could it possibly be called froze.

"LAAAAAAAA…" It said, confusion evident on its beautiful features.

Harry smiled at his killer, "Are you alright?"

He had no idea why he was doing this and the next thing he did mystified him even more. He walked closer to this **creature** and gave it a hug. This had the unintended consequences of Harry's head being buried in the **Beast's** chest but **it** did not seem to care. **It** simply froze and slowly mimicked him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" **It** said, holding harry tightly.

Harry continued his hug, not sure for how long but not caring. He felt his fear fade away and proceeded to slowly loosening his grip. The **Beast** mimicked him, and he simply looked up at **its** eyes.

Beautiful sad eyes the color of ruby. He smiled at the **woman** and in that moment the **woman** seemed to let go of something and a veritable flood of tears slowly streamed out.

"My name is Harry Potter, what is yours?"Harry repeated his name several times while pointing at himself, hoping **it** understood.

 **It didn't understand a word he said but she understood that the sounds coming out of this human was it trying to tell her its name.**

"Harry Potter", **It** said in its inhumanly beautiful tone.

 **It didn't understand a word that he said, but now it knew his name. And the Beast II, a creature that literally ends civilizations easily, and commits genocide on global scale just by its sheer presence alone, said what its enemies always called her. What that Golden Haired man that smelled like the children she aided so long ago called her. What that creature that reeked of something terrifying called her. And the one who stood above them both and looked at her with the same eyes as the one who embraced her here called her.**

"Tiamat"

 **A/N: Wrote this because everyone's not giving best mom the love she deserves. Hopefully we can see some more love for her in the future. And a servant version of her (come on Delight Works she is way to waifu to not have a servant to waste our quarts on)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **So I Guess this now a two shot...Holy shit I did not expect so many people to actually like this. I was going over the first chapter and man do I need a Beta Reader. Just to let you all know I really have no plans for this story, but I will update whenever the mood hits me.**

 **Also I noticed a little confusion on who Tiamat compares Harry to. She compared him to Gudao/Gudako. This is just how I interpreted the scene. The other two is Gil and Gramps.**

 **Second if the site had a Tiamat tag I would have added it so there's that.**

 **And last of this long as hell A/N I am changing Tiamats power a little so that she can go on land. I will also be doing a small time skip and changing pov alot as a little bit of an experiment. Now onto the massacre...I mean show.**

 **I own Nothing, if anyone wants to adopt go ahead.**

It has been a few weeks since Harry has met Tiamat, and he has found his life a lot better as a result. He found his freetime consumed by just hanging out with Tiamat. Sometimes he would talk with her (this was always a challenge with the language barrier but he is making progress!), othetimes he would just snuggle up (ie: sit on her magnificent lap) to her while either reading a book or doing some homework.

This all had a secondary effect though, as it prevented Harry from sinking into a panic attack over what the first task is.

"Dragons, why the fuck is it fucking Dragons." Harry ranted to Tiamat, who currently had him in her arms and making sure Harry's head was comfortably buried in her chest.

"Aaaaaaaaaa?" Tiamat said with a look of confusion and concern.

"You don't know what a dragon is?"

"Laaaaaaaaaa"

"Think flamethrower with wings. That is covered in armor, and is pretty much indestructible."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Tiamat screamed in fury and worry.

"No wait Tiamat! Don't kill them! And keep it down we don't want anyone finding you here."

They were currently in the forbidden forest. Harry had come to the obvious conclusion that bring Tiamat into a castle filled with people that though he is an attention seeking manwhore would not be a bright idea. However after this epiphany he also learned that Tiamat did not need to really eat and did not mind hanging out in the Forbidden Forest. Nothing in the woods has the balls to even come close to her, and anything that did soon would find it lacked balls right after, along with the rest of its body.

It did take a little bit to convince Tiamat not to come into the castle, but fortunately he managed to work his charm (ie: lots of begging) on her.

Harry had also wanted to bring Hermione, or tell Sirius about Tiamat, but she adamantly said no when he brought up the idea. Apparently she had major trust issues for some reason.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

"Don't worry I will think of something, or not me but Hermione will. She is brilliant witch, she will think of something."

"Laaaaaa"

"Don't worry I'll be fine, trust me."

Line Break

Hermione Pov

Harry was not fine.

Any idiot could figure this out easy, so one of the most intelligent witches of the the generation could figure this out in a jiffy.

Hermione pursed her lips as she walked with Harry to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry seemed constantly distracted, with heavy eye bags under his eyes, but then again who could blame him.

Dragons, motherfucking Dragons. Who ever decided that the tournament needed dragons of all things, Hermione would like to find the prick and feed him to one.

It also didn't help that Harry constantly disappeared whenever he had free time. At first Hermione thought it was because of the collective student body hating him, but even when he had no real reason to he would still disappear. When she tried to press him on the issue he remained surprisingly tight lipped, saying he would tell her eventually. While this did not please her, she decided that Harry was under enough stress already.

Hermione winced as they passed some Hufflepuffs, there Potter Stinks badges flashing proudly on their chest. Bastards the lot of them.

Hermione hoped that Harry had a plan. She had faith in him, really she did. But she really hoped the plan wasn't something stupid like trying to outfly a dragon on his Firebolt. That would be mental.

Timeskip

3rd Person

The first task has finally reared its scaly head and lets just say it is going about as well as anyone would expect. As in it is almost in FUBAR territory. The first three champions seemed to have gotten off easy, what with their dragons seemingly quite calm compared to the Hungarian Horntail. That thing was just fucking pissed.

Harry decided that he could outfly a dragon, and with a quick use of a handy summoning charm, tried to summon his broom to him. Key word tried because the dragon noticed the little wooden broom fly right by its face and decided that it would look way cooler on fire.

Now the situation is FUBAR. With a scream Harry dived behind the rock, terrified of being reduced to charcoal from the beasts hot flames.

Some in the audience gasped, other laughed, some were apathetic, and some were just conflicted. But that was soon to change.

 **Something** heard Harry's screams, and **it** came as soon as it could.

Tiamat's POV

When Tiamat heard her precious child's screams of terror, she knew she had to get over there as soon as possible. So she **flew**. She trusted her precious Harry, the only child of man to ever accept her, need her love her.

As she flew Tiamats eyes turned from light ruby to blood red. Her hair gained red streaks and most notably she gained wings. With a loud scream that shook the earth itself, **Beast II** took to the scene.

3rd Person's POV

The crowd was feeling a well of conflicting emotions when suddenly it all changed into one emotion. **Pure, unadulterated, Fear. They were going to die, they were going to suffer, They were going to be twisted. They are going to** **regress** **into nothing.**

No person was safe from this feeling, from the the innocent first years, who were currently emptying their bladders, to the oldest professor, who was paralyzed (an impossibility, but it has just occurred.)

Even the dragon stopped its attack, terrified and confused at what challenged its dominance.

The only one who seemed to be unaffected by this **Fear** was the Boy-Who-Lived. His eyes were wide, but not from fear. Instead he moved and was about to scream out when a **sound** shook the earth.

Harry was knocked to the ground from the **sound** , and quickly covered his ears. But he was the only one to do so. Every other person knew that even if they did something so simple and natural, they would **die.** So even with their minds being scrambled by the scream and the earth shaking, their bodies followed instincts none of them even knew they had and remained completely still. And then **It Landed.**

 **A Horrid Beast** landed right before the Boy Who Lived. Many would call it beautiful if not for the fact that the pure **fear** that it caused in all those around it screwed any such observation.

But then an impossibly happened, Harry Potter screamed at **the unholy abomination**.

"Tiamat! What are you doing!?"

The **Beast** seemed to ignore him and it turned **its blood red eyes to the insect that dared threaten her beloved child.**

The Dragon quivered under the **abomination** 's gaze, but it stood its ground. The dragon is a broodmother and it would not lose its clutch of eggs to this **creature**. So with a roar the dragon unleashed a stream of white hot fire at the **Beast** , fire so hot that it could melt through steel. The fire it was shooting at Harry before was nothing compared to this.

It hit the **monster** dead on, but to everyone's shock and horror, the **creature** seemed to be unhurt by the flames. If anything it seemed to amuse the **Beast.**

 **Beast II found the insects actions disappointing. It expected more from the being that dared to defy it. In the end though it didn't matter to her, this was just to maximize the insects punishment. Now how to finish it…**

With a loud scream of "AAAAAAAAAAAA" the fire was blown away and the **monster** advanced on the dragon, unhurt. And, much to the audiences shock, it seemed to be growing bigger.

 **The Beast finally came to a decision on what to do to this insect. It was unworthy to be given a new form by its hands, for anything that threatened one of her beloved children shall never have the right to call her their mother. However, there is one use she can find for it.**

 **Tiamat** _grew_ higher and higher until it was bigger than even the castle itself.( Dumbledore was suddenly feeling very thankful that he decided to place the event out in the open quidditch field.) **It then reached down to the petrified dragon, grabbed it,** and before anyone realized what was happening, **put it in her mouth and chewed.**

 _Crunch._

To say that the noise was horrific was understatement. Many a student lost their breakfast. Even some of the professors were looking a little green. But everyone came to a quick realization as the **Beast** shrunk down to its original size and turned to glare straight at the stands; _it was about to do the same to them_.

 **Beast II glared at the stands. She remembered what her child told her, the sadness in his voice and she decided that another meal was in order**.

But before a massacre could occur someone embraced the **monster** from behind.

"Tiamat, please don't. They don't deserve it."

The crowd watched as Harry Potter embraced the **Beast** and proceeded to speak to it. They couldn't hear what he said to the **monster** but it seemed to calm. The petrifying fear that kept them all rooted in place slowly but surely let as the girl's hair turned to silver, her eyes turned to a light ruby and the wings seemed to fade away.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaa"

And to even further the surprise, the **creature** turned around and embrace the Boy-Who-Lived back.

Harry Potter, in the midst of this disaster, looked up at the stands where the professors were sitting, and said the only thing he could possibly think of.

"I can explain!"

 **A/N: well that was long. I hope everyone likes this. I normally don't ask for reviews but this time I actually really need the feedback. This is my first real action scene and I want to see where I can improve for the future. Also I may add one more chapter if it strikes my fancy. Here's to best mom (seriously DW we get Kiara, why don't we get Tiamat?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I edited chapter 1 a little so that it was a little less awful, check it out if you want. Also Holy Crap, I guess people really like this concept. To be honest I never expected such a positive response to my idea. It makes me happy to see Best Mom getting some love. Now onto addressing the reviews.**

 **According to the reviews, people seemed to like the massacre Tiamat dealt on that dragon, which is pretty neat. Now about the relationship between Harry and Tiamat, that seems to have gotten some mixed results. I will be the first to admit that I am doing this blind and that I am not that talented as a writer. However, I will try my best to make things feel as natural as I can.**

 **Now about not having Tiamat as a servant...We got Kiara, who is arguably just as powerful as Tiamat and Goetia (seriously the CCC event will be happening soon, check it out) so DW is clearly holding out on us.**

 **Lastly I will be doing more POV switches this chapter as well, mainly because I find it fun**

 **Alright on to the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing here, you want to adopt it because you don't like the direction this is going, go right ahead.**

Dumbledore has dealt with many things in his life. From losing family to fighting 2 of the most powerful dark wizards seen in a very long time, he has even done what many would consider impossible: running a school filled with hormonal teens with superpowers.

Dumbledore is rightly proud of his accomplishments, and felt shame for his failures, but right now, as he listened to his student finish a story about how he befriended a creature that just chomps dragons for breakfast, he came to the slight realization that he may be out of his element.

He could also tell that Cornelius Fudge and Ludo Bagman were also out of there element. Now he hoped that he can think of something to say that would not piss off the **Monster** that was currently holding Harry Potter in her lap.

He hoped his poor office chair can survive the experience.

Oh dear, Fudge just opened his mouth. They are all fucked.

"You mean to tell me that you somehow found this monster and it is somehow sentient. What a load of Bollocks!" Fudge screamed, his face red.

Dumbledore felt a migraine come along. Why couldn't Tom have just finished him off? It would have been way easier than dealing with this idiot. Wait a second, that **Monster** is opening its eyes...Holy crap it looks angry.

Harry quickly reached behind himself and stroked **its** jaw. It let out a purr of contentment as a result.

Dumbledore felt himself smile. Lets see if he can mitigate the damage a little.

Line Break

3rd person pov

Some people would say the situation was going well. No one in the room died yet so that's a plus. Bad news is that the situation could still escalate badly.

Thanks to Harry's actions Tiamat **no longer had any desire to rip apart these pathetic meatbags** , so theres a plus. But the negative is that Fudge still has not found his composure and Bagman still had a shell shocked face from the events of the morning.

The only two that seemed to be completely calm about the current situation is Harry and Dumbledore (Tiamat does not count). Harry because he was sitting on Tiamats (heavenly) lap, along with knowing that he held (metaphorically speaking) a WMD. Dumbledore kept his composure mainly because he has an excellent poker face, along with his many years of experience.

Harry responded to Fudges outburst with a frown. "Like it or not, Minister, this is exactly what happened, and Tiamat is willing to backup my claims."

"Laaaaaaaa"

"See?"

Harry would be the first to admit that he had no idea what he was doing, but with Tiamat by his side, he knew that he could take on anything. He would really prefer not to though.

"Minister perhaps you should take a moment to calm down, here have a lemon drop. I find that they always calm me down when I am in a bad mood. Oh and how rude of me, I haven't offered any to you or Tiamat, my boy." With a smile and a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore gave 2 candies to Harry one to the Minister of Magic and popped one in his own mouth for good measure.

Harry decided to give his to Tiamat, with instructions to suck on them and not to chew them. Tiamat looked at them before eating them from Harry's hand, an "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa" of contentment soon followed at the flavor.

"Now that we all had some candy to calm ourselves down, I hope you understand that what Tiamat has done is quite serious Harry. Not assisting you in tournament, for there is no rules against help from a nonhuman, but from the sheer trauma she caused."

Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "Sorry sir, she sort of just barged in. I didn't expect her to hear me at the arena to be honest."

"I can imagine that neither you nor Tiamat had any such malicious intent (this was total BS and everyone in the room knew it, Tiamat would have massacred the stand if Harry hadn't stopped her), but now we are left with the conundrum of what to do with her. Mr Bagman, is Harry allowed to use Tiamat in the other tasks as well?"

Dumbledore already knew the answer but he wanted to clean up any doubt that Harry might have.

"Tttthere is none Dumbledore, tttthis adheres ppperfectly to the rules." Bagman stuttered out. To say he wanted to be anywhere else would have been the understatement of the century. He already needed to change his robes and underwear twice over.

"Excellent, now Harry I have a an arrangement to offer. I think it is quite obvious that Tiamat here is extremely overprotective of you, so I will give you your own private room with her till this is all sorted out. After all, your showing in the first task would make many of your peers quite nervous around her. What do you say?"

"Now Hold on a second here Dumbledore! Mr Potter here just brings in some unholy creature from God knows where, and he gets bloody rewarded!? I should just throw him in Azkaban and be done with this matter!"

As Fudge ranted, Dumbledore felt his migraine reach a peak and started a mental countdown. 3...2...1...go.

 **Fear filled the room, the Beast's eyes were open and were staring straight at the maggot that was making so much noise.**

Fudge gulped, a noticeable wet spot on his robes.

Harry grinned at the minister, who he was really growing to dislike as the conversation went on. "To be honest sir, you and what army?"

The Minister of Magic looked at the Boy Who Lived, then at **Beast II** and decided that caution and diplomacy was the best thing to do in the current situation.

"Vvvery well then Hhhhharry, I ssssee you have a very compelling argument. I will leave the aaaarrangement to you Dumbledore, come along Ludo." Fudge, white as a sheet, quickly fled to the Floo, along with an equally as white Bagman.

As soon as they were gone both Harry and Dumbledore quickly burst out laughing. Tiamat only looked on in confusion.

"My boy, I needed that after the day I've been having. Do not worry about your room arrangements, I will have your stuff moved there before the end of the night and have a prefect escort you after dinner. Also one more thing Mr Potter."

Dumbledore suddenly went very serious, "I recommend you look into who your friend is, perhaps ask your Ms Granger. The one known as Tiamat is quite famous."

Harry, losing his grin, nodded, "I will sir".

Dumbledore smiled "Excellent now off to dinner with you, you must be starving. Also do not worry about the golden egg you were sent to retrieve, you will find it in your new room. Now enjoy your meal.

Line Break

At Dinner

 _Crunch_

Another loud crunch filled the Great Hall, which was unusually silent.

 _Chomp_

"Open wide"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa"

"NO don't bite the table!"

 _Crunch_

It would not be an exaggeration to say that the entire student body was watching Harry Potter. Now this wouldn't be all that uncommon, he is a celebrity after all, and the schools social outcast until very recently. Now he was still sitting mostly by himself, but this time with his rescuer.

The only one who had the balls to sit near them was Hermione Granger, and even she kept her distance from the **monster** but for different reasons than the rest of the student body.

You see, this was the first time Tiamat has tried human style cuisine. At first she was unsure if she was going to like it, but when her child offered her a bite, she just couldn't say no. She was now a veritable hurricane, eating everything on the platters, sometimes with the platters themselves. It helped that the entire Gryffindor table was abandoned thanks to her presence.

Hermione looked on in awe as Harry did his best to rein Tiamat in.

"Harry please tell me this isn't the secret you have been keeping from me."

Harry paused from wrestling a platter of turkey from Tiamat, giving her ample time to pop the entire thing in her mouth. A smug "Laaaaaaaa" was heard through her stuffed cheeks.

Harry sighed, "Sorry 'Mione, but yeah she is. Tiamat wait a second"

Tiamat paused on her rampage, face filthy from her mauling of the potatoes.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa?"

"Here this is the person I've been telling you so much about, Tiamat meet my best friend Hermione Granger, Hermione meet Tiamat my…" Harry paused uncertain of what to call her.

Thankfully Hermione saved him "Hello Tiamat, thank you for saving Harry in the First Task."

Tiamat looked down at Hermione's eyes with her own. Her eyes were bright and cheerful, very different than when Harry first met her.

"Laaaaaa"

Hermione looked at Harry with a deadpan look "what?"

Harry responded by saying "she says hello and thank you for looking after me"

Hermione looked shocked, but quickly regained her composure. "No problem at all, I am very lucky to have him"

With a cheerful "Laaaaa" in response to that Tiamat quickly moved on to the ribs.

Hermione stared for a second, "Okay, how do you understand her?"

Harry smirked "Through a lot of time effort and educated guessing. She does the same with me."

"Wait so you just guess"

"No, I understand her tones and her expressions along with gestures and length of her speech. Along with that it is instinct. Sort of like how a animal owner would eventually know what their animal is saying."

"...I don't know how to respond to that."

The conversation faded into silence, only broken up by the occasional crunch from Tiamat. Eventually Harry looked at Hermione, who seemed to be deep in thought and said, "Hermione thank you."

She looked at him startled. "For what?"

"For always sticking by me. Even when the school turned against me, even when Tiamat showed up and scared the school completely, you always stayed by my side. I honestly thought you were going to run away along with those idiots by the wall."

Hermione's expression softened and with a glance at Tiamat she responded, "To be honest I was scared. Tiamat is terrifying. But I trust you Harry, and nothing is ever going to change that, Tiamat or no Tiamat."

With that Harry broke into a wide smile. It quickly faded when Hermione suddenly gained a shocked expression, as if she was just hit by a lightning bolt.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Harry you said her name was Tiamat right?"

"Yeah what about it"

"She wouldn't happen to be the same Tiamat from the Mesopotamian creation story, the same one who is considered to be the mother of all life. The one who betrayed her husband for her children and was betrayed in turn."

Harry paled slightly, and with a look at Tiamat said the one word the came to mind at such a revelation: "Shit"

Tiamat glance up, "Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

 **A/N:Alright so that was a thing. To be honest I feel like this chapter is missing something but I am not to sure what it is. If I can think of it I will edit it. Now onto some more important matters. These are some of the stories that feature Tiamat in them. They served to partially inspire my writing of this story and, more importantly, they give best mom the love she deserves (Come on DW I have money).**

 **Here you go:**

 **Fumble Guy Order**

 **Crazy Trouble With Love Part 5 (this in chapter 107 and they are one shots)**

 **If anyone has anything else please let me know. Hope you all enjoy and a Happy New Year to all**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I looked at the follower count and holy crap. Seriously thank you all for your support. Now then on to the reviews.**

 **I'd like to give a special shoutout to Lu Bane Na for suggesting those stories.**

 **Now about the direction this is going, I think we can all safely say this is an AU. The students of Hogwarts don't understand Best Mom and her unending love, so they will be scared of her for quite some time.**

 **In terms of Harry and Tiamats relationship, I hope that people are enjoying the moments between the two, and I am having a lot of fun writing them. I am thinking of having more of the characters come to appreciate Best Mom also, but that remains to be seen. Alright onto the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing. You want to adopt for any reason go right ahead.**

 **Tiamat POV**

 **Tiamat looked at both her child and his friend. She wanted to embrace this human as her own child as well but she would wait. Her child comes first, for he was the first of man to love her and accept her as his mother.**

 **Her child suddenly looked at her and said something that sounded like what he said about that disgusting maggot from the morning. Tiamat narrowed her eyes slightly. She was lucky she managed to arrive so quickly and save her child. A moment later and he would have been** _ **hurt**_ **and that is unacceptable. She would rather unleash her chaos tide and truly make him her own then let him** _ **fade**_ **like what was done to her.**

 **Her child looked at her, clearly shaken by something, and said,** "Tiamat, what are you?"

 **Tiamat was confused by that. She was a mother, for what else could she be.**

 **Before she could say that however, Harry held up his hand saying,** "You know what nevermind, forget I asked. It's been a rough day and I am way too hungry to worry about this tonight. I'll look into it tomorrow.

 **The girl said in response** "Harry you can't be serious this is import-

"Hermione, I almost got charred by a dragon today, and I still have to deal with the fallout from Tiamat saving me, I think I can put this off for one night."

 **A Pursed lip from the girl, but she didn't seem to push the subject. Tiamat is happy her child taught her the language of Man. She may not understand all of it but she is learning.**

 **Before she could contemplate any further, Her child reached out and stole one of her tasty meals from her platter. A widening of eyes and an indignant "Aaaaaaaaaaa" soon followed.**

 **Her child smirked at her.**

 **This means war.**

Timeskip

Harry Pov

It's been a few weeks since the First Task and Harry was having quite the fun time. The school may still be shunning him, but now it wasn't because they thought he wanted more fame and glory than he already has. Instead it was because of the the creature with its arms wrapped around his waist, keeping in step with him as he walked to his next class.

The **fear** that Tiamat might decide to go on a rampage against any student that wronged Harry in the slightest caused a slight change in attitude around him. No one wanted to piss Harry off.

No more Potter Stinks badges, no more scowling at him when they think he isn't looking. Granted the student body (along with Ron) still has no desire to talk to him, and whenever he sits down at a table the people sitting there somehow disappear from it (like magic!). But it was still a hell of an improvement from how they were treating him before.

Speaking of:

"Hit the deck!"

What sounded like a first year screamed a warning to his peers. To say that the younger students had the extremist reaction after Tiamat exposed herself would be an understatement. Thanks to a lot of damage control from the Ministry of Magic, the school board and Dumbledore himself, there wasn't a major boycott from the parents of the students. However, this did not change the fact that the younger students were traumatized slightly. Granted the **fear** that they felt that day has been safely repressed by their brains (the human mind is incredible like that) they still carry a shadow of that fear. And as Harry observed the first and second years literally diving out of his way, it's quite effective.

Harry wasn't sure how to feel about all of this and as he arrived to class (history of magic) he decided to contemplate on something way more important: what he learned about Tiamat.

Hermione was quite clear on Tiamat's backstory. Betraying her husband to give her children happiness and betrayed by them in return. That was depressing enough. But when Harry asked her about it, he will never forget how she reacted.

Flashback

A mournful wail filled the room, Tiamat lost the happiness in her eyes and tears flowed down her face. The **despair** could be felt radiating from her, almost as bad as the night they met.

Harry felt guilt from his question, but he had to ask her one more. After waiting for her to calm down he asked her one more question.

"How do you feel about humans, Tiamat?"

Her depressed eyes looked straight down into his, her embrace tightened on him and she told him how a human with eyes that had the same feelings in them as his did when they first met, looked straight at her and killed her.

Her Laaaaaas and Aaaaaaaa as she told him the story of how she just wanted to be with her beloved children again, only to be stopped and executed once more, was filled with variety of emotion. Rage, despair, hate, and love.

The last one caught Harry off guard and when he asked her why she told him in his own language.

"I...am...happy...for...child."

Harry knew he was missing something important, but he decided that he placed enough strain on Tiamat and with a sad smile, wiped the tears off of her face and went to bed.

End of Flashback

That was quite a night if he did say so himself, but he managed to learn quite a bit of info so that was a plus. It certainly beat this. Wait what is Hermione doing?

"Professor can you tell me where the name Tiamat came from?"

3rd Person Pov

The class froze. Many a student turned an eye to **monster** that who was holding the boy who lived like a doll. Professor Binns paused in his lecture of...something (no one in the class knew or cared)

"Ms Granger, what do you mean?"

"I mean, Professor I read in a book (collective eye roll from the class) about the story of Tiamat, the Mother of all Creation, but there seemed to be something missing from the book I read. It mentioned how Tiamat came back and that was about it. Can you please explain the myth professor."

Professor Binns sighed, and Harry looked at Hermione in confusion. What is she talking about?

Professor Binns responded "Just like with the Chamber of Secret, Ms Granger, I am loathed to talk about myths. While it may seem that we have living proof of the Dragon Mother, it does not prove anything from the additional story that was added to the myth."

The class hadn't broken eye contact from the subject of the conversation. They were terrified by how **she** would react.

"...Aaaaaa...Aaaaaa...Aaaaaa"

Wait she fell asleep. Apparently Professor Binns is just that boring.

"But Professor, would you not agree that all myths have some kernel of truth in them?"

The ghost pursed his lips, "So be it then. I shall tell you the rumor that encircles this myth."

The ghost cleared his throat and continued, "There is a myth that is said to have been passed down by the King of Babylon, Gilgamesh. It speaks of how a terrible **Beast of Regression** arose from the sea of life. It is said that this **Abomination** was the one who gave birth to the Gods and was betrayed and slain as thanks. It has arisen once more to **remake** the world, from humanity to the plants themselves. This **creature** was so terrible that it managed to wipe out and remold humanity, destroying civilization itself, along with the Gods and everything in between. However, there was one man who survived, and opposed this **monster** along with the king and the surviving Gods and spirits."

The Ghost paused for a second, and the class looked from him to the Tiamat.

"This man ordered one of his spirits to teach the creature death, and, through his guidance, the **Beast was brought down** **and killed**."

Professor Binns looked with surprising seriousness at Harry Potter when he finished his last line.

"One of the primary reasons why I don't believe that story, for there is some evidence that **something occurred** , is that if that were the actual **Beast, Humanity would have been wiped out the second it decided to show itself."**

With his little speech the ghost returned to his usual demaner and went back to his lecture. However the class had not recovered from what they just heard. They decided, collectively, that there was no way Harry could be in control of such a **Monster** , after all, why would it spare him.

Harry kept a stoic face, but internally he realized that he inadvertently befriended something far stronger than a WMD. He glanced at Tiamat's sleeping face and reached a conclusion. What Tiamat has done was in the past. She wanted just wanted to love her children, and he wasn't going to abandon her over something that happened so long ago in the past.

Line Break

Harry and Tiamat were quite confused at the moment.

"Laaaaaa?" Tiamat whispered

"I don't know either ok" Harry replied just as silently.

The girl in front of them smiled an airheaded smile. Her pale eyes had some weird glasses covering them and she was staring right at them both. She was sitting by the Ravenclaws table, and had been staring at them both since they both sat down. That was an hour ago.

"Laaaaaaa?"

"I don't think she wants to hurt us or anything. Maybe I should go talk to her?"

"Aaaaaaaa"

"Alright then"

Saying that Tiamat and Harry both stood up from the table. The Great Hall seemed to freeze, The Aurors that the Ministry ordered to watch over Harry to make sure he doesn't do any funny business tensed up (they were kept away from the classes by Dumbledore, saying that the teachers could do their job just fine thank you very much).

Harry ignored them and proceeded to walk toward the Ravenclaw Table. The Ravens, seemingly thinking that Harry was coming to exact bloody vengeance upon them, decided that Getting the Fuck Out of Dodge was the correct way to go and fled their places, and their meals, as soon as possible. The only one who stayed was the girl with the weird glasses. Her eyes followed them as they came near and her airheaded smile seemed to increase in intensity.

"Hello Harry Potter. Hello Mother."

Harry froze. How did she…?

The girl frowned and shook her head vigorously, causing her pale blond hair to end up in a mess.

"Shame on you, Harry Potter. Do you think I would not recognize my own Mother?"

With those words she turned to Tiamat, who instead of standing in shock like Harry, stared down at her with eyes that seemed to light up in happiness.

"Thank you for taking such good care of him Mother. He is quite sweet, isn't he?"

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

"Oh my apologies. I know who you two are but you don't know me." With those words the girl extended a hand to Harry.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, and thank you for being such a good son to mother."

Harry realized that his life was about to get way more complicated.

 **A/N: Alright so that was a thing. Hopefully i didn't make Tiamat's backstory to boring. This was the only way I could think of to give Harry the full story. Along with this, Luna. she will be essential (maybe) to one of the decisions I will have to make regarding the ending of the story. I think I have an end goal in mind. It's just reaching there that is the problem.**

 **In terms of this being an Au, I will still be following the tasks of the Triwizard tournament. But I have no plans for Ron. No bashing against him, but I'm trying to stick true to his character in the book.**

 **Lastly, I will try to keep my update schedule as consistent as I can but I also want to write a few other oneshots (mainly to get them out of my head) so if you are interested look out for those.**

 **Alright, say good night to Best Mom, and a peace out from your author.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright then, I am updating this story a little bit early mainly because of stuff irl, you all know how that goes. Onto the reviews!**

 **Someone has pointed out the biggest flaw in this story: What is Beast II doing here, and I am torn if i should address that in an A/N (which I would find a lazy way out) or incorporate it into the story (Which I am already doing so nothing changes there). But there is one thing I wanted to address. When I say 'same smile' and 'same eyes', I mean they feel the same way for Tiamat. Lore wise I believe Ritsuka Fujimaru hasn't even been born yet so I don't think reincarnation can even work even if i tried.**

 **Also due to popular demand (Thanks Guys :) I will be throwing in a...I think it's called omake at the end showing how a certain professor is handling Best Moms presence. Alright onto the show:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you want to adopt go ahead.**

Harry blankly shook hands with Luna, unsure of how to react. Tiamat got his back though.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Her eyes were sparkling as she said that and she quickly enveloped Luna into a hug. Harry could only sit there and watch, unsure of how to feel about this until he noticed something very important.

"Tiamat stop! She is turning blue!"

"Aaaa…"

Saying that Tiamat dropped the poor girl, who was quite blue at the moment but still held her airheaded smile. Turning to Harry she said, "Thank you for that Harry. Although I would have preferred it if you didn't interrupt Mother's joy. She loves her children so much."

Harry sighed at that, before deciding that he should start the interrogation. "How do you know all of this? How do you know about who Tiamat truly is?"

Luna smile seemed to widen and her eyes seemed to gain a bit of glow to them. "I've already told you Harry, how could I mistake who my mother is. Although I was unsure at first, much to my shame, it was thanks to Hermione Granger's question that made me certain that this was in fact the true Tiamat."

Harry sighed a little at that, that told him barely anything. He decided to press on though. "From what I have seen, no one other than myself know about what Tiamat is. How are you different?"

Luna glanced at Tiamat, who was watching her as well. "I see many things and dream of some others. I confirmed it with these glasses, which help people see who their parents are. Really helpful in a crowd. Is that enough to satisfy you Harry Potter?"

Harry closed his eyes for a second. Opening them he nodded and then looked at the happy Tiamat. She looked back at him, and before Harry realized what she was doing she scooped him up in a hug as well. Apparently she thought he was jealous.

Luna watched them both the odd glow in her eyes seeming to fade, the smile losing its intensity and replace with what many would call an airheadedness. Harry hoped she would stop Tiamat from smothering him but she returned to eating.

Harry felt true despair as he tried to get the happy Beast's attention.

Line Break

So apparently the Yule Ball is a thing. Who would have guessed.

Harry was walking away from Breakfast, Tiamat in tow. The great and mighty professors decided to announce the Yule Ball that was fast approaching in a few weeks. Dates were mandatory and so were the presence of the Champions.

Harry sighed as he watched a group of 7 year girls turn right around the corridor when they saw him. Yup he is screwed. Oh well, at least Tiamat seemed to be having fun.

"Laaa, Laaa, Laaa…"

Apparently she was trying to hum the christmas anthem. She was failing miserably but it's the thought that counts. To be honest Harry wasn't even sure where she learned it from, but if he had to guess it was from either Hermione or Luna. Maybe even both, those two really hit it off well.

They were actually going to meet up after dinner to talk, and maybe do some homework together. What just because he had a **Beast of the apocalypse** on his side did not mean he was exempt from the joys of learning.

Who knows, he might even be able to ask one of them out to the-

"Mr Potter!"

Harry was rudely interrupted from his train of thought by a familiar voice that he really hoped he never have to hear again. Turning around he saw Rita Skeeter walking towards him and he felt his face turn into a grimace that is mirrored by everyone Skeeter has interviewed.

Rita had on a smile that would fit better on a rabid dog and asked "Mr Potter would you like to comment on who you will be dating for the Yule Ball. Or how about a comment on the Non-Human pet that you used in the First Task. The public would love to know!"

Harry felt a vein on his forehead twitch. He looked at Skeeter, to her floating quill that was already writing and he knew that he was way to done with this woman to even bother with her. He knew that he would gain a lot of shit for this but she insulted Tiamat. She would pay for that.

Harry motioned to Tiamat, who with a curious "Aaaaaaaa" bent down and lended her ear for him. After listening to what he said she glanced at Skeeter and then back at Harry.

Rita Pov

Rita Skeeter had her best smile on. This was her biggest hit of her career!

The entire wizarding world is trying its best to gain whatever information it could about the BWL and his pet monster. Apparently the best people knew was that it bore the same name of the Mother of Creation from Mesopotamian myth and that it was strong enough to eat a dragon.

The Ministry has put out a statement about the creature, saying it was a sentient being that only wanted to be left alone and is very non hostile and yadda yadda. Bullshit! Rita knew that there was something more and she was going to find it, for her adoring fans!

And if she had to twist the facts a little to get it to fit her BWL is an attention seeking manwhore narrative, than so be it. She had a job to do!

Rita watched as Harry Potter motioned for his pet to come down and she noted that it looked at her. If he thought that his pet can scare her then he had another thing co-

 **Fear, that was what consumed her. The Monster focused its gaze upon her, and she felt nothing except for the Fear that comes with death.**

 **Despair, for as the Monster took a step closer to where she was standing, she knew that she would never see her family again. She would never have a chance to publish another article, never have a chance to see her old and sick mother. Never have a chance to hug her baby brother.**

 **Horror, as the Beast's eyes seemed to glow a blood red and she realized she wasn't going to die today. No, something far worse was going to happen to her and she was going to suffer through it, everyday for the rest of her pathetic existence.**

 **Emptiness, as the Abomination stopped right in front of her. She felt only a cold acceptance of her inevitable end. What a fool she is, she noted with a cold and calculating thought. The Boy Who Lived could not possibly call this thing a pet. Afterall, who can possibly control a force of nature. Something that just destroys, no remorse no feeling. To say that a man can control this** **thing** **was arrogance the likes of which this world has never seen before.**

"I have no comment, but if you want to interview Tiamat go right ahead."

"Laaaaaaaaaa"

Rita Skeeter felt that **cold empty fear and despair** fade away. She took a step back and, right before Harry and Tiamats eyes, fled. She was done. Fuck this. She heard some words behind her. She didn't even bother to listen. She just scurried away, like the bug she is.

The Boy Who Lived looked at her with zero empathy in his eyes and said "Thought so."

Line Break

"That was just cruel Harry." Hermione said, her frown quite evident.

"Indeed Harry, using Mother like that on some poor woman is quite inhumane" Luna said, her eyes having an unusual focus in them.

"Look I already apologized to Tiamat for using her to scare someone, but there is no way in hell that I am apologizing to that bitch. She deserved it." Harry said stubbornly. Honestly, he knew what he did was wrong, but Rita deserves everything she got. She already slandered him, and if that wasn't enough she was going to hurt Tiamat as well. Now though, he hoped she had enough brains to know better.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa" Tiamat said.

Hermione turned to Tiamat, "So what if you didn't mind. That isn't the point. And you shouldn't just listen to everything he tells you to do!"

Luna then said with a sigh "Hermione, Mother just spoils Harry to much."

Saying that she looked at Harry again. "Harry, you know what you did was wrong, I can tell. Hermione can also tell. Please don't do this again Harry, it was wrong and you know better than that."

Harry replied "It was a one time thing, and I wasn't about to let Rita slander me or anyone I care for again. No way in hell is that happening. "

Hermione took a deep breath before staring Harry right in the eye and said, "You say that now but what about the next time you feel that you are justified. What if Professor Snape decided to give you a bad grade and you just snap again. Or what if Malfoy starts up some nonsense again. Or Ron decides that you are a dark wizard or some other rubbish. When will it end Harry? Do you really feel it is worth it? To traumatize someone just because you had the ability to?"

Harry looked away, a small blush of shame on his face. Tiamat gave him a light hug and he let her for a minute. After she let go, he said "You two are right. I let my temper get the best of me. I know it was wrong, and I promise I won't do it again. And I will apologize if I see her again."

Luna and Hermione smiled at that. Hermione said "That is all we ask."

Silence followed for a minute as the small group sat at their table, absorbing everything that happened. Suddenly Hermione said "Alright, enough of that depressing talk. Lets ask the real questions here."

Saying that she looked to Tiamat and asked her, "Tiamat, what are your full abilities? I know you can grow to a frankly enormous size, but what else can you do?"

Harry blinked and realized he never really bothered to ask Tiamat the full extent of her power. She only ever fought once and that was just a one sided massacre.

Tiamat blinked at the question before responding "Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Wait she can do what!?

She then continued "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

That is just insane!

She then finished with a "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Harry felt his mouth hang open in sheer horror as he once again realized how powerful the monster standing before him is. She can morph herself into a colossal dragon, can craft creatures she called her "children" out of the ocean or any living thing she catches. And she has this Chaos Tide, the shit that she can generate unendingly. This is what consumes everything, and remolds it. This is what makes her so powerful. Harry turned his horrified face to Hermione and said "Well, Shit."

 **And as promised the Omake:**

Professor Snape has been having quite an unpleasant year. The Dark Lord was on the rise (at least from how his mark was looking) and the idiot boy was somehow entered into the Triwizard Tournament. If that wasn't enough he somehow manage to summon **A Beast of Regression**.

Oh he knew what that **Creature** is. He studied quite a lot of muggle and wizard literature and he knew that if Potter ever decided that he wanted the wizarding world gone, then it would bloody well disappear off the face of the earth itself.

Dumbledore had no idea how lucky they all were that potter was such a naive boy. If that pompous fool ever decided that he was sick of being in a school that hated his guts, then they were all royally fucked.

Naturally it fell to Snape to do the ass kissing. He hated every second of it, but he knew that he had to follow what would make Potter happy. Just thinking that made him feel slightly nauseous but he persevered on.

"That is 10 points for Gryffindor, good work Mr Potter."

The boy looked on in surprise and wariness clearly thinking he was going to sucker punch him in some way. That was what Snape would normally do. But as Severus Snape caught sight of the **Beast II** lounging right by Potter, he decided that it wasn't worth it.

After this class was over he was going to go vomit.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed. So just a little bit of a timeline. Next chapter will be the Yule Ball and then the Second Task will soon follow. I feel like we have had enough of the relationship side of things and that it is time to move the plot along. I might also throw in an appearance from Ron if the mood strikes me, but as I said before I don't plan to. Alrighty then see you guys later. (Also I need to find a cover for this story, one that suitably shows Best Mom in all of her glory. Any ideas?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am back folks and this time with a cover (which I do not own. If someone says to remove it, It will be removed.) Now then just a fair warning that updates might be a little bit slow. School is starting soon and I am not sure how that is going to interact with my upload schedule. Now then onto the reviews!**

 **I would like to give a shoutout to Acolyte of the Blood Moon for the advice on the cover. Thanks for everything!**

 **Also the omake is...canon I guess. I won't be referencing them in the story but consider it Canon for now, unless I say otherwise.**

 **Also about the 'scolding scene', I mainly used two wrongs don't make a right logic there. Just because you have power does not mean you should use it regardless of consequence. That's just the logic here. Alright then onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, including characters and images used in this story. If anyone wants to adopt this story go right ahead.**

If there is one thing the student's of Hogwarts were looking forward to, it was the Yule Ball. Such an event only came once in a lifetime, and the students felt that they deserved an opportunity to slow down a little and enjoy their youth. Especially because it gave them all a break from class and dealing with a walking **Monster** from the pits of hell (the current theory).

Many a student still has not gotten over their first experience dealing with Tiamat, and were still quite scared of her. Barring a few exceptions (ironically Neville Longbottom is rumored to be seen talking to Tiamat, much to said boy's confusion), most of the student body followed the 'out of sight out of mind' thought process.

Some would say this was a good idea (a certain Minister of Magic would say it is the best idea), but this did have some drawbacks that the student were quickly realizing. For example, the presence of said **Beast** in their little prom. Granted it wasn't doing much but it was still there. And like how a certain blond headed weasel feels about muggleborns, that was to far.

Now it would be appropriate for a prefect or a professor to tell the BWL to take his pet out of the Great Hall, but slight problem. Harry Potter was currently dancing with Luna Lovegood, and many a student felt that if they interrupted him, the lounging **creature** might decide that they look like a tasty snack to end the night on.

So Tiamat was left alone, the student body doing its best to avoid both her and the BWL. With some...mixed results.

Harry Pov

Harry was so happy that someone decided to dance with him for the party. Granted he wasn't too sure how to feel that she was one of only two people who would dance with him, but he would take what he could get.

He was honestly having quite a bit of fun tonight. Sure he had a literal open space because no one had the guts to go anywhere near him, but he was having quite a blast with his date. Who knew that Luna was such a fun dancer for an amatuer like him. Granted she said she learned it from her father when she went with him to find a group of horned snorkack, whatever that is. But it was still fun.

He looked over and saw Hermione (who seemed to have decided to embrace the charms of femininity, like whoa) dancing with Victor Krum. She also seemed to be having the time of her life as well, and he honestly felt genuine happiness as a result. He was so going to grill Krum over how he managed to overcome his fear of Tiamat later though, as it is well known that Tiamat had a fondness for the (previously) bushy haired girl.

As he and Luna finished their dance Harry excused himself to go and bring something to drink for Tiamat, Luna simply smiled at Harry when he told her.

"Thank you for making sure Mother is happy Harry. Make sure not to get distracted by Nargles though."

Harry nodded at Luna's words, internally unsure if she was warning him in some cryptic manner or she was just playing with him, and moved off to find the punchbowl. When he found one and brought some over to Tiamat she smiled cheerfully at him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa" she said as she took one of the cups from Harry's hands. She drank and said "Laaaaa?'

Harry smiled at her question. "I'm having a lot of fun, although I feel a little bad for leaving you all alone."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Harry felt a little blush start to form on his cheeks. "Even if you do enjoy watching us have fun, still doesn't mean you can't dance with us."

Tiamat shook her head. This was her children's special night after all. The sheer satisfaction from watching their enjoyment was more than enough.

"All right then if your certain."

Harry left to go find Luna, Tiamat's watchful eyes on his back.

Line Break

With the closing of the Yule ball, Harry and Hermione were seen walking back to their respective rooms. Thankfully, Harry's private room is quite close to the Gryffindor 'section' of the castle so they were able to stick together for most of the trip.

However, the thing that surprised them both was Cedric Diggory standing in their way. Harry felt a little bit of worry. He didn't have anything against Cedric and he did not want to have to traumatize him with Tiamat again.

Cedric looked at him and spoke. "Hey Harry, hhope you had a fun night."

Beside for the slight stutter, he spoke in a perfectly normal tone. Harry blinked in confusion. "It was alright, why? Does Professor Dumbledore want the champions for some reason?"

A shake of the head. "No, this is...This is…" Cedric paused a few times trying to find his words.

"You know what Fuck it! I might as well get it out! Did you figure out the egg?"

Cedric lost his nervousness and seemed to just barge right through. Harry was actually a little bit shocked by his forcefulness and responded.

"To be honest, no why?"

"Look man, just take a bath with it ok!"

With those forceful words, Cedric turned around and bumped face into chest of the source of his nervousness. To answer why Tiamat is behind him, it was because Tiamat went to Her and Harry's room a little bit early and was wondering what was taking so long for Harry to come back. She retraced her steps and here she is.

Harry watched as Cedric went as white as a sheet. Then whiter. Then whiter. Now he looked more like a ghost then an actual ghost. It was actually kind of interesting. In the end though, Hermione decided to break it up by walking up to Tiamat.

With a smile she said "Hey Tiamat, did you enjoy tonight?"

Tiamat smiled cheerfully and turned her attention away from Cedric. "Laaaaaa"

Hermione felt a slight blush form on her cheeks and nodded at Tiamat's response. Tiamat really did care for them.

"I am glad to hear that. Well I am going to get going. Good night Harry, night Tiamat, and a goodnight to you Mr Diggory." With those words Hermione walked pass Tiamat, and went to her dorm. Harry and Tiamat watched her go. Harry looked at Cedric and motioned for Tiamat to come closer to him.

"Cedric can I ask you a favor?"

Cedric shook himself out of his fear trance. "Yeah What is it Harry?"

"Can you spread the word that Tiamat won't hurt anyone as long as no one is going to hurt her? Because this is getting ridiculous."

Cedric looked with pure surprise at both Harry and Tiamat and responded "Huh?"

Harry elaborated. "Look I get that people are scared. But seriously this is over the top. Tiamat has done nothing wrong and she is being treated like she is death incarnate."

Cedric responded "Well she ate a dragon and was probably going to kill the stands and-"

Harry cut him off "Yeah she ate a dragon. To protect me, the only person who gave her a chance. And probably? You don't know that she was going to do anything, instead all of you are assuming the worst. Like with me."

Harry knew he was stretching the truth but seeing Tiamat all on her lonesome while he had fun in the Yule Ball did not leave a pleasant taste in his mouth. He could tell that Tiamat was growing to trust again, and he did not want her to be ignored when she was willing to extend an olive branch.

"Cedric please."

Cedric gulped slightly and looked at Tiamat. He was honestly quite scared of her, but he knew that Harry had a point. He never was a fan of ostracizing anyone and was quite ashamed of himself for not stepping up for Harry when he was first called up for the Tournament. Add in the fact that Harry helped him out with the first task and all he felt was guilt in the matter. He hoped that revealing the secret of the egg would help ease his conscience but he knew that wasn't enough.

Sighing he said "I will think about it"

Harry Smiled "that is all I ask."

Cedric walked away and Tiamat looked down at Harry, questions in her eyes. "Laaaaaaa?"

Harry responded "I know how you feel about humans. You care for us in your own way. And I think you deserve to meet some more of them. This might not convince most people but it should convince some of them."

 **Tiamat looked down at her considerate child. It amazed her how her child cared so much for her. It made her feel warm inside. She quickly reached down and embrace him. She didn't speak a word only letting her actions speak for her.**

Harry smiled cheerfully through the hug. He let his mind wonder to the what Cedric told him. Harry thought to himself

 _What did Cedric mean take a bath with the egg?_

 **And Here's an Omake just because why not. This one is about a certain Weasley and his Yule Ball experience**

Ron was not having a good year. Not only did his former best mate turn his back on him because he is an attention seeking prat, but he also summoned up some sort of **Beast of Hell**. Add in the fact the fact that he was standing in some girly dress robe and had no date to speak of, and he was a very bitter boy.

He was standing alone by the back wall, watching his former best friends have the time of their lives. He felt his jealousy burn. He honestly wanted to scream in rage.

He felt abandoned, not only because Harry betrayed him, but so did Hermione. With his two best friends against him Ron was felt all alone and he didn't know what to do.

To be honest he knew that Harry didn't put his name into the cup. He realized that when he almost got charcoaled by a Hungarian Horntail. He just didn't know how to apologize to him. And everytime he worked up the courage and overcame his jealousy to try and speak to Harry and bury the hatchet, well…

As Ron looked at Harry he felt a **gaze burn into him.** He looked **and found the eyes that held no care for him. It knew of his sins, of his shame and it did not care. All it took was a look to make him realize that this was a warning. Stay away from Harry Potter.**

Ron felt tears start to well up in his eyes. What was he supposed to do?

LineBreak

 **She refused to allow anyone who dared to betray to get anywhere near her child. She knew the pain of betrayal, the heartache it caused and she remembered the pain in her child's voice as he talked about his so called best friend. How he left him and abandoned him to loneliness.**

 **She could forgive many things, but betrayal, especially to one of her most precious children, is unforgivable. So as she looked at the disgusting red haired parasite who dared to come close to her precious ones, she felt herself smile ever so slightly. She did not take pleasure in terrifying the mite, for he was also one of her children in a way, but she did take pleasure in protecting her child from such disgusting things.**

 **So as she made sure her child was happy, Beast II, the Beast of Regression smiled at the one who dared to try and earn back the good graces of Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: And that is that. A little bit shorter but I think it came across alright. Now about the omake...Tiamat is an overprotective mother to say the least. Now then up next is the Second Task and then we will have a few chapters before the Third Task. After that...I really do not know. What I do know is that I want to thank you all. You guys gave me the courage to put what I considered a stupid idea on paper and expand on it. Thank you all for that.**

 **Now enough of the emotions, time to say good night to Best Mom and a good night to your author (also I read in a review that I apparently ripped off DnD somewhere. Anyone want to explain that to me?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again everybody. I hope that this chapter comes out at a relatively decent time. Stuff has been a little bit hectic so I am not sure how it will effect my writing. Also I am writing another story (shameless shoutout) if you all want to check it go right ahead. Fair warning though, it is NOT for the faint of heart, mainly because Kiara Sessyoin is one of the main characters so…**

 **Anyway that is enough self promotion onto addressing the reviews!**

 **I would personally like to thank Lu Bane Na, Dragon Man 180, and Draddy Bahamut for explaining what that reviewer ment about Tiamat from Dnd. I am pretty sure the reviewer meant no ill will so please do not go after him ( I just made a request to the internet…oh dear)**

 **Also to everyone who is curious to if I am going to be throwing in more Nasuverse, it is most likely to be a no. I don't think I have the skill to mesh the two worlds together but I will be explaining why in the story on a later date.**

 **The last thing I want to address is what a reviewer (Despicable Kiwi) brought up about Best Mom. I just want to let you know that I 100% agree.**

 **Alright onto the the story (also we hit 300 followers! You guys are awesome!)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you want to adopt this story and take it on a different direction go right ahead.**

Harry was currently suffering a slight panic attack. Why is he? Well he followed Cedric's advice on taking a both with the egg. What he found out was almost as horrifying as the dragons. Seriously, safer his ass. As soon as this tournament was done, he was going to sic Tiamat out on a hunt to find the asshole who designed these stupid tasks and give him a very gory death. (Ludo Bagman felt a chill down his spine. Shrugging he continued planning the obstacles for the Third Task, deciding that maybe a baby Basilisk was a little to far).

Thank God Tiamat made for excellent hugs. She also let him rant about the stupid task and hugged him tighter in response. He really didn't know what he would do without her.

As he finished his rant and finally calmed down, he pulled himself (very reluctantly) out of Tiamat's hug."Thank You Tiamat I really needed that. Do you have any ideas?"

"Laaaaaaaa"

"I mean your Chaos Tide might work in changing my body but can it change me back?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Alright then so that will be plan B. Now all we have to is find plan A.."

Harry sighed. It was to late at night for this type of bullshit. He would sleep on it and think of it in the morning.

Linebreak

It was the day before the Second Task and plan B was soon about to become Plan A. Tiamat wholeheartedly supported this. She was 90% sure she can return Harry back to normal, after the Task was done. Luna loved those odds and asked if she can experience being swallowed up by the Chaos Tide later. Hermione on the other hand was firmly against it. Saying it was plan B for a reason and that they haven't thought hard enough.

Harry was just so done. This entire tournament just sucked and as he turned his book to another page, trying to find a solution that may or may not make him lose his humanity, he contemplated how stupid it all was. He was quite glad that his friends were still with him though, they were what helped get him through the day, along with Tiamat.

He turned the next page when he suddenly found something brilliant. Gillyweed, and it was a potion ingredient. Wait...Snape would have it. Well he better go find Tiamat and ask her to try her best in crafting a new body and-

No he was not that desperate yet. He decided it was best to try first then go to plan B. Who knows Snape might say yes.

Linebreak

Hermione and Luna looked at Harry, concerned that he finally lost it. _Tiamat_ looked concerned that he lost it.

Harry was currently doing a bunch of little party tricks, such as juggling knives in the air and they were all concerned that he finally snapped under all the stress. A quick grab from their resident Mother of Creation, and Harry was safely away from all items that could potentially hurt him. When asked why he was doing all of this, Harry responded with a simple response

"I now believe in a higher power. He has a sick sense of humor, but he apparently won't let me die in this task."

Thankfully he snapped out of it a few hours later.

The Second Task

3rd Person Pov

Today was the day and a certain primordial goddess was not pleased by her role in the event. Mainly her lack of one. A combination of Harry, Hermione and Luna convinced her that she should not interfere in the Second Task. When Tiamat asked why, they all pointed to the fiasco that was her arrival in the first task. Fair enough.

The champions went by the water and entered. The thrilling competition was on, a battle of life and death to save one of their precious hostages. Harry told Tiamat that he thought she was going to be his damsel in distress. They both shared a good laugh at that. To bad Hermione and Luna weren't there to share in the joke. They would have loved that. Wonder where they were though.

The audience sat there and waited for something to occur. This was as boring as it sounds. It appears as though the organizers forgot that they had no way of recording the event and projecting it on a big screen. So that meant that the audience just sat there and waited. Awesome.

However it was half an hour in when things started to go wrong. A champion emerged, but she looked like she almost drowned. As soon as Madam Pomfrey worked her magic on her she started screaming in French, a wild look in her eye.

" _Gabi! Gabi! I am so sorry! Don't worry I am coming! I will save you!"_

It was quite obvious that something was wrong, and she quickly had to be restrained and given a calming draught before she was let go. She quickly babbled in broken English that her little sister was still down there, and that the merpeople were not planning on letting her go. Dumbledore looked at her with an intense gleam in his eyes. She quickly explained.

A feud between Veela and Merpeople...Would have been nice to know. Fleur looked away in shame at her stupidity. She may have just gotten her beloved little sister killed over her stupid pride and stubbornness. It didn't help that a few of the hostages and champions were surfacing. She needed to save her sister, before this mess went downhill even further. Suddenly a light bulb seemed to go off in her head. She walked past the squabbling adults and walked right up to the **Monster that would have devoured her without a second thought**. **The Monster that was only restrained by the Boy Who Lived,** the one she so casually disrespected.

She gulped as it looked at her. Time to be brave. For Gabi.

Tiamat Pov

 **Tiamat looked down at the young girl who smelled ever so slightly of fire. The girl quickly started babbling something in the language of Man.**

"Please I beg of You. Save my sister. She is down there. Please!"

 **She grabbed her hand and begged her. Tiamat barely understood as she switched to an unfamiliar version of the language of Man quite often, but she got the general message. She was quite confused though. Her children all told her not to interfere, but here was a child of man begging her to do the exact opposite. The child seemed to be quite distraught too.**

 **Tiamat was unsure of what she would do when she noticed something. Two of her children surfaced from the water and she realized one of them was missing. She looked down at the girl and looked intently at her face. She seemed to freeze up. But her words didn't stop flowing.**

"Please! I'll do anything! Anything!"

 **Tiamat remembered days when her original children begged her for help as well. She closed her eyes, reminiscing. This girl had the same desperation. That and her child was still down there, all alone.**

 **Tiamat knew her child would be angry about this. But what kind of Mother would she be, if she only favored one of her children.**

 **She turned her head away from the young girl and let loose her Authority. Her eyes turned blood red and her hair gained blood red streaks. With a loud scream she proceeded to slowly walk toward the water, a dark mud forming by her feet.**

3rd Person Pov

To say that the situation was quite bad. The merpeople weren't surfacing, and Harry Potter and Gabrielle Delacour were missing. There was no way that the situation could get any worse.

Suddenly **Fear formed. A Fear that was quite familiar.** The adults who were huddled up to discuss what to do **froze.** The panicking audience **froze. Then a Noise filled the air. A loud scream.**

But it wasn't like **before**. The audience wasn't stuck in place and neither were the professors. They all turned to look at the obvious source of the **Fear and sound.**

 **Beast II stood in its glory. It slowly walked to the lake, and the more observant noticed a dark mud seemingly forming around her feet. As it entered the lake, the area she was turned pure black.**

 **Slowly but surely the Monster submerged itself, uncaring of the horrified audience, or the concerned look of her rescued children on dry land. She just continued to walk.**

Harry Pov

Harry was honestly curious about the wizarding worlds tendency to do stupid things. He was also curious why some of the Non-human residents seemed to also do stupid things. Because the Bullshit he was dealing with now was so very stupid.

So he found the merpeople base, found the hostages (Luna, Hermione, and an Asian girl he recognized as Cho Chang and a little girl who he could have sworn was looking a little blue on the lip). And proceeded to free Luna (she was closer to him) and tried to free Hermione as well. The Merpeople were having none of that. Only one they said.

Thankfully Cedric and Viktor appeared and through some gestures and giving of a sharp rock, he managed to get them to carry Luna and Hermione out. He decided to stay, waiting for Fleur just in case. He was really concerned about the little girl at this point. She looked like she was about to freeze to death.

When Fleur didn't show up, he decided enough was enough and proceeded to try his damn hardest to get her out. He succeed at getting her off the hostage pole, but the merpeople decided that was not a good thing to do, so they tried to dissuade him. With their spears.

Harry suffered a few hits, non lethal (they seemed to avoid hitting him in any damaging way and were mainly trying to get him to drop the girl) but quite painful. And the best part of this entire clusterfuck was that he wasn't sure how much time he had left until the Gillyweed wore off. This is truly the best day.

He shielded the girl with his body, deciding that the only thing he could do was to hold out until Dumbledore came. He hoped that the Professors would hear the reports from the champions and realize something was wrong. Hopefully Fleur was okay.

However something **changed**. He noticed a group of merpeople fleeing as fast as they could, shouting warning to their peers in desperation and horror. Harry then noticed a **Black Mud** advancing through the water. He watched as some of the Merpeople fled from it while others stayed, unsure of what it was.

The **Mud consumed them** , washing over them. They did not resurface from it. There brethren watched in unrestrained horror before retreating, inch by inch, hoping to combat the **Mud** before it reached their homes. Hoping to stop it before it destroyed everything they held dear. It didn't stop.

However it did stop when it neared Harry, and he realized **Who** was causing this. The merpeople realized that the boy who lived seemed to be the key to stopping the **Mud** , so one of them pointed a spear at the boys curled up form, as if in warning. Advance and he dies. It was then that **Beast II** appeared. **The Fear followed as soon as she looked upon them.**

Harry didn't know how Tiamat was currently underwater, but he didn't care. He also realized that the **Mud** must be her **'Chaos Tide'** and stared in amazement. He was quickly coming to understand how powerful she really is. For it is one thing to hear, it is another to see.

 **Tiamat stared at the measly beings who were hurting her child. She saw how they were threatening him, and she also saw the young one her child was protecting. Her eyes gleamed in fury.**

Suddenly a spear flew from the **Mud** hitting the Merperson that was holding the spear to Harry in the shoulder. The Merperson flew back from the force. It was quickly pinned to one of the houses, its face contorted in agony.

The Merpeople saw what just happened confused as to how one of their comrades spear emerged from the **Mud**. What soon followed caused their morale to Break. For they saw one of their people emerge from the **Mud** it had a smile of pure adoration on its face. As if it was at peace spilling the blood of its family, its people. This Merperson had a different appearance than when it was first **Swallowed**.

Its skin was dark. Its eyes were blood red. Black veins crawled across its body. It was no longer the friend and brother they once knew. No, now it was something twisted, and horrifying.

 **The Beast simply stood there and watched as all of this unfolded. She watched as the Merpeople broke at the realization of what she did. She did not care. For they should be overjoyed by what she has done. She spared those that were consumed, and remade them, allowing them to feel her love for them as their Mother. How could their previous ties even compare?**

The Merpeople stayed in their places, unsure of what to do. This was not what was supposed to happen, they weren't supposed to fight their own brothers and sisters. This was supposed to be quick and easy, make it look like a mistake that the _Veela_ died in their care. That the spell the humans weaved was faulty in someway. Instead, they faced a **Nightmare.**

They could not win, for how could they fight this **Thing**. They could not retreat, for this Lake was small. They couldn't even resist, for that **Mud** would consume them and make them **something else**.

 **Through this entire thought process, The Primordial Mother advance slowly but surely to her child. Her biggest concern was that he might see her differently. That he might fear her. That he might Reject Her. However, she would be okay with that. She saved him, for what else could she have done?**

Harry looked at Tiamat. He watched the horror she wrought. But he also remembered. He remembered how much fun he had with her. How pleasant she made his nights of loneliness feel. How she would embrace him like a...mother. How she would listen to him as he spoke. How she would speak to him, and trust him.

He remembered how she made sure both Hermione and Luna were happy. She would hold them as well. Sing to them. Watch over them. Cheer for them. Would make them realize that they mattered to her and that she cared so much for them.

The last thing he remembered was how she saved him. How she got angry for him, and rescued him. She was willing to do anything to save him. Even if it meant fighting the world, she came for him. Not a single concern for her wellbeing.

So when Tiamat was before him, **Worried that she would face rejection once more at the hands of one of her children,** he reached out to her and grabbed her arm. He mouthed two words to her 'Thank You'. **Tiamat understood.**

She smiled at him, a smile that showed pure joy and happiness, and turned to look at the merpeople. **They trembled in fear, like the maggots they were. They no longer mattered, but she would be merciful. Her child was safe after all. So with that thought she adjusted her new children ever so slightly.**

Merpeople that were consumed by the **Tide** emerged, body still changed, love still in their eyes, but it wasn't all consuming love. For their was also shame, as they looked upon their peers. They wanted to return to them. **Their Mother looked upon them and nodded. They may return.**

These Merpeople were overjoyed at their **Mother's kindness** , but approached hesitant unsure of how to respond. The **unchanged ones** didn't approach, terrified of a trick. But one did. A young one approached his **changed** mother. This mother had told her little child to run when the **Black Tide** first approached, and flinged him into his father's arms to flee. She was consumed before his young eyes. The mother looked down with her terrifying eyes, and embraced her child.

This broke the ice. The Merpeople reunited with each other, still watching the **The Monster** that spared their village a terrible fate. They also looked at the human who saved one of their enemies. The one that was looking at the **Beast** with love in its eyes. They decided that enough was enough. They turned and swam away.

Harry looked at Tiamat and motioned up. Tiamat understood, grabbed both him and the little one and launched herself to the surface. When they broke Harry looked at the little girl and smiled at her unconscious form.

"We are safe now. Thank you Tiamat."

 **And because I rock at tone, here is an omake this one detailing how Harry's Godfather feels about the situation**

When Sirius Black heard about what Harry had done in the First Task, he wasn't sure what to feel. On one hand his Firebolt was burned to a crisp, on the other hand he was saved by some sort of monster.

He looked at Harry (they were having a floo call) then at the said monster who was currently holding him tightly. He just...didn't know what to feel in the situation.

Well one thing was clear though. He looked at the creature.

"Thank you for saving my godson. Truly, I do not know what I would have done without him."

It smiled at him and said "Laaaaaaaaaaa"

He stared at her blankly.

Harry quickly translated, "She says it was no problem."

Oh so his godson understood it also, alright then.

They talked for a little while, just catching up when Harry decided to drop the biggest bomb he has ever heard since he found out that Peter was right next to his godson for years. "Snape gave me 10 points today, and complimented me."

He looked at Harry as if he just saw Voldemort in a pair of rabbit pajamas. He thought he misheard. Nope that is actually what happened.

Either he was going insane, or Harry managed to summon a world ending horror. There was no way Snivolous would ever do that if not for a massive threat, right?

 **A/N: Okay, wow this took me longer than I expected. I would like to thank Dragon Man 180 for the story suggestion. It actually inspired me to write the scene the way I did. Thanks man (or girl I don't know)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Best Mom going a little ballistic. This is actually one of the few action scenes that I wrote that I am happy with. So I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Alright that will be all for tonight. I am not to sure when the next chapter will be out but It won't be overly long. Good night folks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again everybody. I think I have finally worked out how many more chapters are left in the story. How many? Not saying. Alright now that the corny introduction just occured, onto the reviews!**

 **First I would like to apologize to anyone who misunderstood what I said about the Tiamat and DnD thing (also to the guy I referenced). My Bad everybody looking back on it I realized it was terrible wording on my part . Alright now onto more pressing matters**

 **The story has reached over 350 followers and over 300 favorites! I will be honest, it always brings a smile to my face when I see those two counts. I never expected such popularity especially when this was only supposed to be a oneshot. Seriously thank you all.**

 **Also just to let anyone who was concerned about Cho. Cedric got her out just fine. He carried both her and Luna with him, while Krum got Hermione out.**

 **Also A Lot of you have been suggesting some very good ideas in the reviews (I especially love Worldbringer of Joseun idea) and I wouldn't mind writing some of them if people so desired. I would however wait a little bit on Joseun, I still have plans for Beast III in my other story ;)**

 **Alright then Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you want to adopt it go right ahead.**

Dumbledore was experiencing a little bit of Deja Vu at the moment. He was sitting in his office, Harry and Tiamat facing him. Thankfully, it was under happier circumstances.

The Merpeople were keeping their silence, only sending one representative to do damage control. Along with that, messages have been sent to the Veela tribes, asking why they decided that a blood feud between two species should be kept a secret from the government that was supposed to know these things and prevent shit shows like today from happening.

It was all thanks to both Harry and Tiamat that Gabrielle Declaur survived the day. If Harry decided to leave Gabrielle for Fleur to pick up, like he was supposed to, she would have frozen to death thanks to the Merpeople tampering with the spell (Dumbledore figured this out when he looked at the medical report). And if Tiamat decided to stay on land and ignore Fleur's request, Harry would have been stuck down there and unable to move, leaving him helpless until the gillyweed wore off and both he and Gabrielle died.

With these thoughts in mind, Dumbledore decided that this day deserved a few lemon drops. Popping one in his mouth, he smiled and offered to Tiamat and Harry. Harry refused, but Tiamat accepted enthusiastically.

With the pleasantries out of the way he said "Harry, my boy, you must stop giving me such frights. I'm afraid that the heroics you and Tiamat pulled today has aged me by at least 10 years."

Harry had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry professor."

Dumbledore chuckled a little "oh it is quite alright. Now onto the matter at hand. The public has heard about the Second Task, although most of the details are being kept under wraps. As far as everyone knows, Tiamat here saved Gabrielle Declaur and Harry Potter's life. The process as to how is still unknown. However, one thing is definitely clear: Tiamat is now a hero."

Harry smiled and looked up at Tiamat, who was simply listening to everything. "Thank you professor. Who knows, people might actually treat her better now."

Dumbledore smiled "I would hope so, Harry. Now then, onto dinner, after such a trying day, I find that a good meal always helps the senses."

Harry nodded in agreement and left the room, Tiamat in tow.

LineBreak

There was an unwritten rule in Hogwarts. The rule appeared and incorporated about an hour after the First Task, and has been followed ever since. The rule was 'Thou shall not in anyway, speak, impede, or interact with Harry Potter and his pet murder machine.' That rule was followed religiously. Until today.

For the first time, the student body wasn't fleeing on site. Instead they were watching Tiamat with apprehensive eyes. They still remembered there **Fear** but they now associated that fear to Tiamat surfacing with a ragged and cut up Harry Potter, and a freezing and waterlogged little girl. Needless to say it was quite confusing.

These feelings were further enforced by a declaration that spread among the student body, said to have originated from the Hufflepuff Champion himself. The wording of the declaration went along the lines that Tiamat was actually extremely peaceful, and wouldn't hurt anyone unless attacked first. While many doubted that such a statement was actually true, many others believed it. And here they were.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa"

The creature in question wasn't really sure how to handle the new attention, deciding to just ignore it for now. It had more pressing concerns, such as stuffing her cheecks before one of her children distracted her and stole one of her meals. It was a little prank they played liked to play on her, much to her chagrin, but they always made up for it by giving her a really sweet thing they called 'candy'. Honestly though she would have preferred to have both of them, but beggars can't be choosers.

Tiamats children in question were currently chatting about the talk Harry had with Dumbledore and the score that Harry got in the first and second task (he was in a tie with Krum for second place. Apparently the judges gave him full score even with Tiamat's was mainly because he technically rescued his champion before shit the fan). This was the peaceful scene the students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons watched, unsure of what to do, and unsure of how to feel. However something seemed to shift in the crowd of watchful eyes. Someone just got up from her table and walked towards the literal lions den.

This girl was nervous beyond belief, for she knew that Tiamat had power in spades. She knew that Tiamat could rip her to pieces with ease. That all of her knowledge, power, friendship, and experience would mean nothing to a **Monster** such as this.

But she had to approach this **creature** and with approaching the creature she also approached Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, a literal impossibility in the world of magic. Someone who slayed a Dark Lord who was said to have made the legendary Grindelwald look like a chump, who was said to be so powerful that just saying his name was said to attract his attention to you. This Dark Lord was slayed by a little baby, and in the process survived the reaper in spell form. And she insulted him the first time they met.

Her instincts were telling her to flee, the Veela inside of her knew its place now. For its rage has been culled and in its place was a desire to hide itself, for that was the best option it could think of to survive. But she silenced it, for she had made a promise. She was going to see it through to the end. She just hoped it wouldn't be her literal end.

"Excuse me"

Harry Potter froze mid sentence and looked at Fleur Delacour, his conversation partners deciding to scoot away and give them some space (They realized that this was supposed to be private). The Champion looked pale, but she had a fierce look in her eyes, like she had to use all of her willpower just to speak. Harry wasn't to sure why.

"Yes?"

The girl looked between him and Tiamat, who paused in her mauling of a plate of turkey, and with a gulp said "I would like to apologize to you Harry Potter, and to thank you Tiamat. You have saved my sister, and I would not have known what to do if I had lost her."

Fleur shuddered a little before continuing "I also made a promise, that in exchange for my sister's life I would give Tiamat anything she desired. I have come to fulfill that promise as well."

Fleur fell silent at her little speech, nervous and afraid. She noticed how the **Beast** looked down upon her, its beautiful features obscured by her own terror. She noticed the Boy Who Lives emerald eyes stare straight at her, piercing her soul.

"Apology accepted."

"Laaaaaaaa"

Huh?

Harry smiled at her "Tiamat says your welcome and that she wants to see the little girl that she saved. That is what she requests in exchange for saving her life."

Fleur eyes widened in surprise, and with a stunned look, made a gesture to the audience that was watching the interaction. With that gesture a little girl ran out of the audience, heading straight for Tiamat. She stopped a foot away from Tiamat unsure of how to act. She didn't remember what happened underwater, only a bone chilling cold. She did remember waking up in a pair of strong arms, her sister's screams in the background, and seeing 2 pairs of eyes looking at her. One was a sharp green, the others a beautiful ruby. She was now looking at their owners.

Tiamat stood up from her spot at the table, towering over the little girl. Gabrielle gulped nervously, unsure of how to react as the giant woman that scared Mommy and Daddy so much towered over her.

Tiamat kneeled before her and, looking right into her eyes pulled her into a tight embrace. She cooed softly as Gabi froze a little in shock before snuggling in arms that made her feel like she was being hugged by her mother.

"Laaaaaaa"

The little girl didn't understand a word that the Lady said, but she then heard the Boy Who Lived speak. "Tiamat was quite worried about you. She had been asking how you were feeling ever since she pulled you out of the Lake."

Gabrielle's eyes lit up in understanding, and she responded "I am feeling ok. And thank you for saving me, ms Tiamat."

Tiamat smiled happily and as she pulled herself out of the hug, she picked Gabrielle Declour up. She held her up easily, looking her over. Gabrielle's eyes were sparkling as she was now the tallest thing in the room. She then noticed Tiamat start to smirk. She gulped.

With a laugh Tiamat started tossing the little girl up into the air, catching her easily. She started laughing at the little girls excited screams. She kept on tossing her higher and higher, Gabrielle screamed in delight.

Watching the scene Harry turned to look at the pale Fleur. "Its fine, she won't drop her."

Fleur nodded in response, watching her sister with intense worry. In the back of her mind she knew that her mother was going to end her when she came in and saw the scene playing out. The **Monster** that chomped dragons for breakfast, who was said in hush gossip to be tamed only because the Boy Who Lived felt no desire to end the pathetic wretches who dared insult his honor, was currently playing wih her baby sister like a mother and her daughter. Reality was looking pretty strange at the moment.

Harry Potter chuckled at her face, before saying "Seriously it's fine, she won't drop her."

Suddenly his face gained a serious tone to it. "I won't call in the promise that you said, because Tiamat seems to be enjoying her reward, but I do have a favor to ask."

Noticing her confused expression he said "I am going to ask you the same thing I asked Cedric to do, to spread the word that Tiamat well do no harm and that she is actually a very nice person who just has a very large protective streak. That is all I ask."

With those words, he fell silent waiting for her response. She could only nod, digesting everything she heard. She came to a conclusion: Today was bullshit and that she would deal with everything she had said and done tomorrow.

Of course it was then that a loud scream was heard. The student body turned to see a beautiful older woman (Tiamat was way prettier though) stare in total horror at the **Beast** tossing her precious baby girl up and down like a ragdoll. In response Tiamat caught Gabrielle and put her down, much to the little girl's sadness, and turned to look at the woman, assessing to see if she was a threat or not.

Harry quickly absorbes the womans features, noting her striking resemblence to Fleur and Gabrielle, and said "She is the little girl's mother"

A quick "Laaaaa" was said in response. However the problem escalated when the mother pulled out her wand and shot a spell at Tiamat, screaming "Get away from my daughter you monster!"

The spell (a stunning spell from the looks of it) hit Tiamat dead on. Naturally it didn't work and Dumbledore quickly stepped in to give the woman a calming draught (Wizard first aid 101 apparently). However the main focus was on Tiamat. The students were petrified. Someone just attacked the **Beast**. They quickly said a prayer to God. They were so dead.

However Tiamat just "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa" in confusion. She wasn't to sure what the light was supposed to do, but it obviously didn't do much. She looked down to her child with questions in her eyes. He simply responded "She tried to knock you out in order to save her daughter from you. Apparently she thinks you're a threat."

Tiamat nodded at that before turning to look at the woman who just shot her. She didn't really mind to be honest. The human was just trying to protect her own offspring. She understood. And as long as she didn't try to hurt her own children, Tiamat shall let it slide.

However if anyone decided to hurt her children **Then Beast II would unleash her Chaos Tide. She would spawn her other children and ravage everything in her path to achieve vengeance. After all, what mother could bear to lose her child.**

Harry looked at Tiamat, as if noticing her dark thought and, while grabbing her hand, and said "Hey it's fine. I am right here for you. Hermione and Luna are also here for you. You won't be abandoned again, I promise."

 **The Beast of Regression looked down at her child, and hugged him. How could she not? Afterall, he just gave her everything she could possibly want.**

 **A/N: Alright. This chapter right here was so hard to write. Like geez, the words just wouldn't flow, and I had to delete scenes that i spent forever on only to realize they were completely pointless. Seriously Writer's block fucking sucks.**

 **Alright enough bitching onto some more important matters. I have an ending in mind, but the problem is I have not one but two. One of them is what I would call a bad end, the other the good/true end. My current thought process is that when I reach the end of the story (whenever that might be) I would write two chapters, one dedicated to each end. However, if you guys decide that it would be better for me to just stick to the true ending and just write that thn I have no problem just writing it out. Alright then Say good night to best mom people. Also Sorry that there was no omake this chapter, as I said before writer's block. There will be one next chapter though. With that, goodnight folks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So thank you all for the reviews on what I should do for the ending. To be honest I am really digging Abulm's idea the most. But I realized something important. I could have just set up a poll...is it better that I don't know how...yeah I know, I could have saved all of you a lot of trouble, Im sorry. So I guess I will set up a poll with the ideas i liked the best. Oh well. Now onto some of the questions I have seen.**

 **To Despicable Kiwi: I love what you proposed, I really do. But I can't reveal what I plan to write (mostly because I am unsure myself). Don't worry though, I will make it as heartfelt as I possibly can.**

 **Dragon Man 180: Tiamat can't sense Barty Crouch's Jr evil intent. She has above average senses, but that's about it. Also, I will try to write cute scenes, but I don't know if I can keep Gabrielle in the story for such a long period of time. Just wouldn't make sense narrative wise to do so. (I can write an omake if you want.)**

 **Lastly to Glasses Writer: Don't worry about the length just yet. There is still a bit of a journey to go.**

 **Alright onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and feel free to use this story as you please.**

Ever since the night of the 2nd task, the student body has changed its tune towards Tiamat. Not completely, after all the First Task wasn't that long ago, but they no longer jumped out of her way whenever they saw her in the distance. It was quite an improvement.

Harry noticed this as he walked towards hs next class. The students who used to try to blend in with the wall whenever they saw Tiamat were now walking in her presence. They were obviously quite nervous, as he saw the sweat forming on their brow, but they were still there. And that is what counted.

Tiamat was chipper than ever, humming and hugging Harry as he walked (she somehow kept in step with him. He had no idea how). She has been like this ever since the night of the second task. She also treated Luna and Hermione the same way, much to their exasperation and secret enjoyment. Harry couldn't blame them for enjoying Tiamat's fawning. Her hugs were legendary.

He was humming with her as he reached his class (Defence Against the Dark Arts), and stopped when he entered the classroom. Professor Moody hasn't been looking all to good recently. When asked why, he said it was nothing to be worried about, and threatened them with homework or detention if they asked again. Harry hoped he got better soon, he really liked the man.

After the class was over, Moody asked Harry to wait before he let him go. Harry looked at Tiamat, who just "Aaaaaaaaaaa" back at him. Harry nodded at her confirmation to stick with him during this impromptu meeting and waited.

"So Potter, have you put much thought in the 3rd Task yet?" Moody said after taking a swig of his flask.

"No professor not yet. Aren't they going to reveal it to the champions soon though?" Harry said unsure of where this was coming from.

"Yes they are but I am curious, will you be using that...Lady that is always following you around?" Mad Eye said.

"Honestly Professor? I don't think I will. I don't think it would be to fair if Tiamat just curb stomps everything in my path. I mean the rest of the champions are also in it to win, and I can't just cheat to victory, right?"

Mad Eye Chortled at Harry's reasoning. "Knew there was a reason I like you boy! You have quite a lot of spirit and honor in you. That is the making of a great wizard. However, let me give you some advice on the Third Task. Don't worry about cheating, the rest of the Champions are getting the same advice. If not from me, someone else will weasol there way in and tell you something they shouldn't."

Harry nodded at Moody's reasoning and sat down at his desk to listen. He felt Tiamat wrap an arm around him and pulled him closer, getting comfortable.

"Listen Harry, the Third Task is designed to test all of your might and knowledge. Study what you can in offensive magic. Blasting spells, Disarming Spells, the likes. It is survival of the fittest out there, and you have to be the one standing on top. I know you will want to let some other champion win the match if they get to the cup first, but that is where you are wrong. If they are distracted, a stunning spell would work wonders on them. Do not take them on in a fairfight got it. They are older, and wiser for it. Do not hold back, understood!"

Mad Eye finished his little speech, looking at Harry expectedly. Harry nodded as quickly as he possibly could. He honestly didn't like Mad Eye's logic, but it made a twisted sort of sense. He wasn't sure he could follow through, but he had to take this seriously.

"Good. Find books that teach dueling spells and the like. And study up. It is going to be warzone out there, and you do not want to be caught with your pants down. You understand? Good! Now get going."

With that, Moody walked back to his desk, grumbling something that Harry couldn't make out. Harry turned with Tiamat and left. As soon as they were gone, Mad Eye let a smile appear on his face.

LineBreak

Harry Potter looked at the two little first years infront of him. A boy and a girl, twins apparently. He shot a look at Luna and Hermione. They both had confused looks on their faces.

Hermione rubbed her forehead before asking "So let me get this straight. You two want to meet Tiamat and talk to her right?"

At their nod she continued "But you are both are scared that she might hurt you so you are asking us to protect you from being eaten. Am I missing anything?"

At the shake of their heads, Hermione shot a glance at her two friends then at Tiamat, who was currently sitting a little bit away, chowing down. The three of them knew a dare when they saw one.

But they also knew that this was the best way to prove to the school definitively that Tiamat will not hurt them. Honestly, they didn't like that it was out of a dare, but it was better than nothing.

Luna said "If you want to speak to Mother, then feel free. She will not hurt you and embracing some of her precious children would put her in a wonderful mood."

The two first years barely understood a word of what Luna just said to them, but they did understand some of it. Specifically the part where they have to face a murder machine on their own. Sure it saved that girl during the Second Task, but there was a theory among a small group of first years that it was just waiting for the girl to get fat and eat her in the most gorey fashion imaginable. The twins glanced at each other, regretting this dare from their friends more and more.

Hermione seemed to smirk "Well go on then. It is rude to keep a lady waiting after all."

They tried to find sympathy from the monster's master, Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, the slayer of dark wizards. The one who survived death itself. The one who summoned such a creature and outsmarted a magical artefact and protections made by the strongest wizard to ever live, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry sent them a sunny smile, and a salute. They were on their own. They gulped, grabbed each other for support and marched on.

They walked slowly up to Tiamat, who was currently ripping apart some ribs. Her crunch's from crushing the bones made them flash back slightly to when she ate the dragon. The sister decided that maybe it was time to abandon the mission, tugging on her brother to get his attention.

The brother looked at his sister, a silent conversation passing through each other eyes in a moment. The sister gave up, knowing her brother was right. They would never hear the end of it from their friends watching them from their table, and if they did this they would be the coolest kids in school.

Then Tiamat looked at them.

They looked up at her ruby eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" said Tiamat curiously. The two kids had no idea what she just said, but they decided at that moment that running was the best option. They fulfilled the dare right?

"These two are just looking for a hug, Tiamat. They were a little bit lonely." Harry said cheerfully. A little bit cruel, yes. Teaching everyone involved a valuable lesson, also yes.

Before the twins could say one word of denial they heard a "Laaaaaaaaaa" and suddenly they were scooped up in firm and warm arms. They were held closely against Tiamat, their forms going limp in fear. However, their imminent death didn't come. Instead Tiamat started humming for them.

Deep in her chest they heard it, and they felt themselves relax. The sister let herself lean into the hug, and Tiamat gently readjusted herself so that she was in a better position, still humming. The brother soon followed.

The look in Tiamat's eyes were that of caring. They could feel that caring in the way she held them, from the way she sang for them, from the way she looked at them. Just like how their mother would.

Harry shot a thumbs up to both Luna and Hermione. Mission success.

LineBreak

Harry watched as Tiamat gave another hug to a set of Second Years. This has been going on for quite a while. Now that it was common knowledge that Gabrielle wasn't a fluke and that Tiamat gave out legendary hugs, many of the younger students wanted in on the action.

They lined up and caught her whenever they could, just enjoying themselves. Harry smiled as Tiamat "Aaaaaaaaaaaa" contendly. Her happiness at all the love she had been getting recently made Harry feel warm inside. Hermione and Luna agreed, saying things along the lines of "It's about bloody time" and "What a delight to see Mother get the love she deserves from her children."

When Tiamat finally finished her hug, the Second years waved before scampering off. Tiamat walked up to Harry and said "Laaaaaaaaa" concerned.

"I am not jealous Tiamat, Luna told you this already. And so did Hermione."

"Aaaaaaaaaaa"

"We like that it makes you happy Tiamat. We enjoy it. Look if you really think I am jealous come here."

Harry reached out and gave Tiamat a firm hug. She "Aaaaa" happy. She had been worried that her children were feeling jealous from so many others monopolizing her time. She enjoyed it, but that's no excuse for making her children feel lonely.

"Alright then Tiamat, lets go. We have too meet Hermione and Luna in order to get me trained up for the Third Task."

"Laaaaaaaaaaaa"

Tiamat followed Harry as he climbed up the stairs. She smiled as she watched her child look back at her. He smiled as well. What a beautiful day it was.

 **And Here's the omake. This one about a blonde Ferret**

Draco scoffed as he watch a Slytherin first year finish his hug with Potter's pet **Monster**. How dare a Slytherin, especially from a pure blooded family such as this first years, debase himself to the blood traitors and mudbloods of Potter's ilk.

The fact that they were accepting _hugs_ from that **creature** disgusted Draco even more. That thing was **evil** through and through. From the way it looked, to the way it acted and to how it followed everyone of Potter's orders only further cemented this in his mind. He didn't understand why everyone was so keen on letting it continue like this though.

And to add further insult to injury, the Daily Prophet was now in support of Potter's pet. He tossed the newspaper back to Theodore Nott, absolute disgust on his face. Someone apparently shot a photo of the two First Years hugging Tiamat and sent it to the Daily Prophet. Add in some interviews here and there and it was front page news. Absolutely absurd.

His father wasn't much better though. All he said was wait and keep his head down. That something was coming and that the Wizarding World would soon be fixed of its flaws. Draco hoped what his father said came true, and fast.

Draco gritted his teeth as another group of students received a hug from Tiamat and proceeded to get up. He was going to give that thing a piece of his mind. Then it looked straight at him. It put down the student it was hugging and faced him, with what could only be described as a curious look on its face.

"Aaaaaaaaa?" it said in that foreign barbaric language.

Draco sat back down. He will show it the power of pureblood wizard. Just not yet. He had to build up his power first. Yeah, right.

 **A/N: Alright so that was a thing. Also we have reached over 400 followers! Thank you all! Seriously this is just...I have no words. Alright now that the sappy stuff is out of the way onto some more important matters.**

 **To avoid burning out like last time I will be updating this story a little bit slower. I will still be getting a chapter out once per week, but it won't be at midnight or something like that (as I say this and upload this chapter it is 11:57 at night close enough). After next chapter I will be doing that poll so look out for that. Alright say good night to Best Mom and a good night to your Author. (for all of you Gabi fans, don't worry she will make an appearance at a later date)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again folks. Sorry if this chapter comes out late, I have been slowing down my writing a little bit, mainly due to a lack of sleep and way to much work IRL. With that out of the way onto the reviews!**

 **I am going to generalize here: Tiamat well not eat Draco! Maybe...I didn't know that he was so hated to be honest, like wow.**

 **Azaira:Hmm if what you say about Tiamat's name is true that is actually quite interesting. Also the reason why I 'randomly' bold some words is not because it is Tiamat's pov. Its a writing technique and a way to say that Beast II, not Mama Tiamat, is in the scene now (or being addressed). Sorry but I don't plan on changing it.**

 **Alright onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Feel free to use as you see fit.**

Harry ducked as a spell from Hermione came right at his face. He gulped nervously. Tiamat was standing on the side, holding up a sign saying 'Go Harry' that Luna made for her. They were all currently in his private room, practicing some dueling magic.

Harry shot a weak expelliarmus at Hermione, who easily deflected it with a protego. Thanks to Mad Eye's advice, Harry and his friends have been studying up on dueling and useful spells of the like.

Hermione grinned maliciously and sent a barrage of stupefies at him, leaving him to use a protego and hope to god it was enough. "Aaaaaaaaaa" "Go Harry!" said Tiamat and Luna. They have been practicing for the past week, and it was starting to pay dividends. They may be amateurs, but they were getting quite good if they say so themselves.

Harry grit his teeth and fired one stupefy and one petrificus totalus, the stupefy as a distraction, the petrificus totalus to hit her. Hermione jumped out of the way of the stupefy but was then hit head on with the petrificus totalus. Luna got up from the bed.

"And that's the match! Looks like I am next."

Harry canceled the spell on Hermione and after she went over to where Tiamat sat watching, the duel began. Harry gritted his teeth as Luna charged him, using covering fire to get close. She enjoyed being physical in a fight, apparently knowing some basic close combat. She said the reason was something about how her dad got her lessons due to some poltergeist. Harry and Hermione knew bullshit when they heard it but decided not to press the issue.

Afterall Harry had more important things to worry about. Like that fist coming right for his face. He really didn't want to go to Madame Pomfrey, again.

Line Break

Harry and the rest of the Champions followed Ludo Bagman to the Quidditch pitch. Tiamat was following Harry as well, mainly because Harry just wanted to scare the shit out of Bagman. The champions were not particularly fond of the man, especially after almost dying against a dragon and nearly drowning underneath the lake.

Tiamat said "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" causing Bagman to jump. The champions snickered quietly to themselves. Never gets old.

Ludo stopped and gestured to the Quidditch pitch, witch was currently overgrown with hedges. He was still quite pale from when he realized Tiamat was following them, but he did something that is quite unusual for him. He manned up and did his job.

"As you can see, this is going to be your task. The cup is in the center of the maze, and it will be your job to find it. There will be a variety of challenges in the maze, and you will have to overcome them to achieve victory. If at any point you decide to give up, send up a shower of red sparks. Don't worry, we will come and get you. Now any questions?"

Cedric raised a hand "This is more towards Harry. Will Tiamat be helping you in this task?"

The rest of the champions nodded when they heard the question. It was a fair question. Why even bother when Harry can just unleash Tiamat to solve all of his problems. Harry shook his head.

"I will not. I don't think it would be fair if Tiamat solved all of my problems."

"Laaaaaaaaa"

"See she is completely okay with it."

The rest of the champions nodded at her words. Seems Legit. Bagman only stared in confusion. How on earth anyone can understand her was a mystery to him.

Before they could leave however Fleur asked "I know I haven't treated you all that well Harry, but would it be alright if I gave Tiamat a hug. My sister wouldn't stop ranting about it."

The rest of the champions paused. They have all heard about Tiamat's hugs, it was practically a school legend, but they never experienced it themselves. Harry could tell by the looks in their eyes that they all wanted to experience it.

"How about a group hug. We may not have been the best of friends, but we all shared the experience together."

Krum smirked "Just like after a Quidditch game. The entire team embraces each other, as a sign of camaraderie."

With That Harry gestured for Tiamat to walk over. With a curious "Laaaaaa" she walked right up to him, bending so he can whisper in her ear. With a nod, she gestured for the rest of the champions to come over.

The legends were true. Tiamat's hugs were amazing. There was a problem with how envious they were that Harry can experience them whenever he wanted, but he promised that they could hug her whenever they wanted.

LineBreak

"You know " Harry said with false optimism "this might be the least dangerous task to date!"

Tiamat said "Laaaaaaaaa!"

"Yeah yeah, don't jinx it. But still with all the practice I've been getting I might be able to complete this without either being saved again or nearly dying again."

Tiamat looked at her child. She knew that even though he talked like he was excited, he just wanted the tournament to be over. She could see the fear in his eyes, the shake of his hands. The way he hugged himself, as if he was protecting himself from a malevolent world.

It hurt her. To see her precious child like this. She stopped walking, Harry stopping when he realized that she was no longer with him.

"What's wrong Tiamat? Are you hungry?"

She looked down at his eyes. And embraced him tightly, not caring that they were in the middle of the halls. She said in the language of man "it's...fine...I'm...here...for...you."

Harry froze in her arms, and started to shiver. Tiamat felt the tears that were falling onto her skin. She hugged him tighter. She was here for him after all.

She continued "Hermione...Luna...there...For...You...too"

Harry started to sob. He let out all of his fears and nerves. The year has been hard on him. He lost Ron , was pretty much excommunicated from the school, and had to face death twice over already. There was only so much he could take.

Tiamat just hugged him patiently as Harry cried his heart out.

Line break

Tiamat looked up from her plate of food. She looked down at Hermione, curious as to why she would ask such a question to Luna.

"How did Mother get here? What do you mean Hermione?"

"Well according to both the original and extended myth Tiamat was killed right? And professor Binns said that she was 'taught' death, whatever that means. So how is it that she survived and manifested again? I asked Tiamat and she doesn't remember what happened these past few thousand years, and none of the books I have read through mention anything. So what happened?"

Luna closed her slightly glowing eyes, noticing Tiamat's curious gaze. Luna opened them again saying "I am not to sure myself. I do have a few ideas though."

Luna leaned forward "First , the extended myth isn't true. But that is obviously debunked by Mother herself. Harry told us that Mother experienced what Professor Binns described."

Luna continued "My second guess is that Mother's soul _survived_. As a Goddess of life she can regrow herself from anything including her own soul. It could be that she spent the last few thousand years regaining her power and manifested once more. The only reason why she hasn't remade humanity was because humanity showed her that they still love her."

"The last guess is that Harry recreated what Humanity remembered as Tiamat. All humans remember in their hearts that there was a Mother, specifically an Earth Mother. Mother would fit the bill completely as her corpse is said to have made the land that we walk on. This is the least likely theory though, as how Harry would do that and how he would have the power to do that is fundamentally unknown and impossible. It would take a human with extensive knowledge of the soul and the earth to be able to recreate the Earth Mother, and they would more than likely take such power for themselves"

Hermione shook her head "So we have no answers. Great."

Luna smiled "I wouldn't say that, we aren't experts on such things as ancient deities. Maybe someone like Professor Dumbledore would know something, he has a lot more first hand experience than the authors who write those books in the first place."

Hermione frowned "I think Dumbledore would have at least told Harry if he knew something. Damn I just hate a mystery."

Tiamat looked down at her plate. It was quite upsetting to not know how she survived the battle between that _human_ and herself. She sighed to herself sadly, reminiscing.

Hermione and Luna noticed her depressed look, and as Harry walked into the Great Hall (he was busy researching more practical spells for navigation) he saw Hermione steal some food off of Tiamat's plate.

An indignant "Aaaaaaaa" soon followed.

 **And here is the omake, this one will be a little bit shorter though. Its from 'Mad Eyes' perspective**

Mad Eye Moody watched as Harry Potter's **pet** walked out of the classroom. He gulped nervously and sat down. By the Dark Lord, he hated that thing with a passion. If that **thing** ever caught onto him...well he didn't want to think about it. The nightmares were more than enough.

Luckily, Harry Potter is such a gullible fool. He danced to his master's plans quite easily. If he didn't have that **thing** with him, then there would be no worries at all. But things were different now.

When his master found out about Potter's **pet** , he was originally quite furious. As one would expect, such a **dark creature** should bow only to the Dark Lord, not to the 'child of light'. However, his Lord was quite crafty. When he finally calmed down he began to plan around such a problem. Moody didn't know what the plans were; he didn't want to alert Dumbledore to anything after all, but he had no doubt they were brilliant.

And Barty Crouch Junior knew that whatever happens after the Third Task would be a monumental change of the Wizarding World. He couldn't wait.

 **A/N: And that is that. A little bit shorter today. As soon as this chapter goes up, I will be sending up the poll on how I should so the ending, so check that out if you want. I will leave it open for as long as I can, until the next chapter comes out.**

 **Now onto the planning phase: the next chapter will have the Third Task in it. I think I will make the last task and the events that follow multiple chapters, mainly because there is so much detail that I want to throw in and I am not sure I can do it in one chapter.**

 **Now that should be all. Say goodnight to Best Mom and a good night to your author. (also over 450 followers holy crap!)**

 **This is a quick edit: Sorry this is a little fillery. Some reviewers pointed out it feels awkward. Reading it over again...yeah. This what happens when I dont sleep well. Sorry everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello folks, I am back. So apparently no one voted on the poll. Either I fucked it up, or no one care enough...Oh well. I will leave it open until the ending chapter. Feel free to vote on it if you wish. Alright onto the reviews!**

 **Grim Slayer Reaper: He didn't see the root. I can't really think of a way for him to do that, and I dont think a human would be able to survive the process without going insane. That does give me some ideas with Kara no Kyoukai crossover. Hmm, things to think about later.**

 **Ariadne Venegas: Can't spoil the ending mate. That would ruin the surprise!And about the chapter lengths/NUmbers, I will see how long my writing will take it. I don't plan how long my chapters go, only if they get what I want out of them.**

 **I can't say anymore that I wont address later or will actually spoil some of the story. I do have something planned (Sorta…) Anywho onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, cover and all. Feel free to use any of it if you wish.**

Harry gulped nervously as he forced himself to eat. Today was the big day, and he needed to get his strength up. That and he was sure that the mother hens watching his every move would shove the food down his throat if he didnt eat anything. He looked up from his half eaten plate to glare at Hermione, Luna, and Tiamat. The two humans didn't falter in their gaze, and the Primordial Goddess put some extra food on his plate.

He turned his glare to exclusively Tiamat. She gave a flat look and piled on a little more. The message was clear. He sighed and put all of his efforts into eating. This is not going to be a fun day. He can feel it. Or maybe that was the butterfly's talking. He wasn't too sure.

But there was a small glimpse of light in this dark tunnel. Many of the students wished him good luck. He noted that it was primarily those who experienced a hug from Tiamat. Apparently, according to a first year Slytherin, anyone who gave hugs that awesome can't be evil. Harry's name was cleared by association. He wasn't too sure on what to feel about that.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa" said Tiamat, noticing that he wasn't eating. Harry gulped and took a bite out of a perfectly cooked sausage. It tasted amazing, by far some of the best he food he has ever tasted.

Harry felt like he was going to puke.

Line Break

3rd person Pov

The school filled into the stands, ready for an action packed spectacle the likes of which they have never seen. Some of the students even spotted the Minister of Magic sitting by the teachers. This is truly a special day. What made it even better was that the First Years managed to convince Tiamat to sit by them. Free hugs for all!

When the champions finally came out, there was a cheer for each one. This included the Boy Who Lived of course. Ever since Tiamat had her image rebranded, Harry Potter's reputation sky rocketed. Of course there were many jealous students, but they were outpaced by the many admirers of the Boy Who Lived.

Now he had some extra fame as the one who convinced Tiamat to leave her home in the Forbidden Forest (The current Theory. It was like a game at this point) and live among humans. That earned much love from the student body, especially the younger ones.

Ludo Bagman stood up from his chair, an odd sheen of sweat from his brow. No one cared. The only ones that did were the champions, but it wasn't because they were admiring the man who got them there fame. Instead it was because this asshole set up at least 2 deathtraps for them. They hated the man so much, that in the preparation tent Harry promised he was going to sick Tiamat on the man if there was anything life threatening in the maze. He made sure that Bagman knew it to. The look on his face lifted the champions moods quite a bit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you the Champions!" Pause for a roar from the crowd, and a loud 'Aaaaaaaaaaa' from Tiamat "In their Third and Final task, they will be entering a maze filled with some of the greatest challenges known to Wizard Kind itself. The prize that they will be fighting for lays in the center of the maze! If any of you are worried about your precious friends risking life and limb in the maze, fear not! If they decide to give up, or fall unconscious the staff will immediately rescue them. Champions head to your respective gates!"

Bagman was so dead. So very dead.

The champions got to their respected entrances, waiting for the bell that would signal them off. When the first bell went off Cedric Diggory headed in. When the second went off 10 minutes later Viktor Krum and Harry Potter entered as well. Last but not least Fleur Declare headed in after another 10 min. The race was on!

The audience sat there and waited. Some of the first years decided to snuggle up to Tiamat in order to pass the time. Bagman slapped his forehead. He knew he forgot something!

LineBreak

Harry Pov

Harry ran through the maze, his eyes tearing up in fear. He was half convinced that a baby Basilisk was following him! He wasn't too sure, but he was not taking any chances.

So far the task hadn't been that bad. Thanks to a navigation charm that turned his wand into a compass, he wasn't lost. Most of the creatures he ran into were either minor threats at best or a Boggart in disguise. Things were looking up. Until he heard a hiss of _kill kill_ and thought he saw a glimpse of yellow around a corner that left him feeling a little numb. He noped out as soon as that happened.

He ran, making sure he turned his wand into a compass in order to not get to lost. After taking a few turns in order to get himself back on track, broke a few easy curses, he ran into what he considered his first real challenge. A sphinx. Because why not.

"Hello there, child of man. You are very near your goal. Answer my riddle and I will let you pass, get the wrong answer and I shall attack. Remain silent and you may walk away free."

Harry gulped then nodded. The sphinx smiled.

"Ripped from my womb, I fell out alone.

Betrayed by my kin, I wept silently.

Beaten by all, I remained defiant.

I am the weakest, yet also the strongest.

So as I stare over your dead corpse

Tell me, What am I?"

The sphinx smiled as it finished the riddle. Harry blinked. That riddle made no sense. But at the same time, it sounded familiar. "Can you repeat it?"

After he heard it again, he recalled the story of Tiamat. He nodded to himself and said "I am man."

The sphinx laughed jovially. "That you are, child of Tiamat, that you are. You may pass, I hope you keep your mother happy. For all of our sakes."

Harry nodded affirmative and went on his way.

Linebreak

Harry continued on the path, hoping there wasn't anything nasty popping up from the wall or something like that. He frowned as he walked unimpeded. This was way to easy. Were all the other champions having such an easy time as well?

Harry's train of thought halted when he heard a scuffle happening a little up ahead. He quickly tried to blend in with the wall and looked over. Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory were currently duking it out. He gulped at the spells that were being flinged, thankfully none of them reached him. He considered his options.

He cant get around them, and the sphinx said he was extremely close to the cup. He remembered what Mad Eye said. He couldn't fight them fair and square. He didn't want to get in a cheap shot, but Professor Moody told him that the other champions would do anything for victory. He should do the same.

"Goddamnit, I hope a few hugs from Tiamat can make up for what I am about to do." He whispered as he readied his wand, waiting for an opening. He didn't have to wait long. Viktor Krum shot a spell at Cedric's feet, causing the ground to swallow one of Cedrics feet. A quick stupefy later and Viktor was the winner. Harry sighed as he whispered Stupefy. He was such a douche. 'I will make it up to him' Harry promised as his spell hit home on the unaware champion.

Harry quickly sent up some sparks in order to get an extraction for the two champions. He quickly moved on. He didn't know were Fleur was. He had to get the cup, and quickly.

He ran as fast as he could, twisting and turning. Eventually he reached a long open passage, and at the end he saw his goal. The cup. Harry stopped and let himself catch his breath.

He looked around, hoping that Fleur wouldn't surprise him. Seeing that there was no danger, he walked cautiously up to the cup. He didn't think there would be any traps, but it never payed to be to careful. He did not want to be caught in some bullshit spell that sent him back to the beginning.

He slowly approached the stand the cup was on. No traps. Why? Harry looked around again. Why was this task so easy? Compared to all the other tasks, this was a cake walk. What the hell is going on?

Harry stopped right before the cup. Maybe the Ministry made it easier because of all the nonsense of the previous tasks. That is the only thing that makes sense. This Triwizard Tournament was an absolute death trap. Maybe some head honcho decided to tone down the death defying aspect a little. Harry hoped that was the case. The worst thing he could think of was that someone fixed the Task in order to win a bet. He wouldn't put it past some of the people he knew.

Harry slowly reached out for the cup, weary of everything. He felt relief as his hand started to close around the cup. No traps. The tournament was over. He was finally done. He couldn't wait to see the look on his friends faces when he finally came out. He hated this tournament, but at least some people were enjoying-

Harry's hand closed around the cup and he disappeared in a flash, the cup taken with him. He would return soon, but hell would already be unleashed upon Wizarding Britain.

 **And because I have no concept of tonal whiplash here is an omake. This one is about what happened in the tent.**

The champions sat in the tent nervous as all hell. They had just finished speaking to their respective families, and now they were just psyching themselves up. They were ready for this. They were ready to prove themselves to the three schools, to the wizarding world and to everyone who has ever doubted them! They were ready-

"And how are the champions doing today? Are you all ready for the task. This will be the greatest challenge you have ever seen!" Ludo Bagman said cheerfully, breaking their chain of thought. Krum opened his eyes from where he was lying down, Fleur Stood up from her meditative position near the back of the tent. Cedric stopped pacing and Harry snapped his head to Bagman.

Bagman had on a one million Gallon smile. Probably because Tiamat was nowhere to be seen, and he had Harry's promise that she wouldn't interfere today. Life was good.

Cedric cracked his neck and turned to his fellow champions, excluding Harry. At their nods he asked Harry. "Hey Harry"

"Yeah Cedric?"

"When this over, win or lose, we would like you to do something."

Harry broke his glaring at the still smiling Bagman. "What?"

"When this is over, can you ask Tiamat to eat Mr Bagman here. He is really getting on everyone's nerves."

Harry looked from Cedric to a nodding Krum, to a smiling Fleur. He turned back to Ludo Bagman. The man was blinking in surprise. "Harry my boy, certainly you wouldn't unleash your pet on me! I helped you so much in this tournament."

Harry turned back to his fellow champions "When the task is over, he dies. Tiamat has been having some stomach troubles. Maybe eating him will sooth her stomach a little bit."

Bagman paled and broke out in a sheen of cold sweat. He looked at the champions pleadingly, hoping that they were joking. He found only the dispassionate faces of people who were completely okay with letting him die.

He ran as fast as he could. It was like his mother all over again.

 **A/N: And that is that. Also we have reached over 500 followers, and over 100 reviews. Thanks guys, I would have never gotten this far without all of you! That should be all. Say good night to best mom folks, I have a show planned for you all next chapter. (also about the riddle...I know just tolerate please)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello there folks, I am back once again. Not to sure how long this chapter is going to take to write, but hopefully it won't be to long. Alright, onto the reviews!**

 **DanielHimura: Fair point, but something similar happened in the original novel (i could be wrong). If aint broke dont fix it (besides we need an epic climax!)**

 **PikaMew1288:...I don't know how to respond about your point about mudblood being very accurate...Also I think Kingu stayed loyal to her in the original legend. I need to read up on it again.**

 **Guest: I would like to know where I can improve. Thanks for enjoying and giving my story a chance :)**

 **Ultima-owner: He really does**

 **Sephchipmunk: That is actually a really good idea. I might actually write that if the mood ever struck me.**

 **Hnh058513: More like something to chase down to get her appetite up.**

 **And that is all I can go into without spoiling anything. Geez, this is tougher than I thought. Alright hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit off of this story or any of my other works.**

 **Edit: This is the old chapter 12. Due to it resembling a trainwreck with a busfull of screaming clowns, I have rewritten it and posting it as the next chapter. Feel free to skip this if you want. I am leaving this here mainly because it wouldnt sit right on my consciious to hide it from the world. Alright, see you next chapter.**

As soon as Harry grabbed the cup, his vision was covered in a blue light, and he felt himself get tugged. When the light finally faded from his eyes, he found that he had tumbled to the ground in an unfamiliar cemetery. He dropped the cup fearfully.

It was a portkey. Harry suddenly noticed a familiar looking man walk up to him, carrying a bundle in his arms. Before Harry could react, Wormtail shouted Petrificus Totalus. Harry was soon binded to a tombstone. This was getting better and better.

Harry watched as Wormtail did some bizarre ritual with a cauldron he put out in the middle of the cemetery. First he put that deformed lump of flesh he had in the bundle into the cauldron. He then pulled out some dusty old bones from one of the graves and added it to the mixture. Then he cut off his own hand and put that into the mixture as well. Harry almost threw up at that when he noticed something else. Wormtail still had the knife, and he was coming right towards him.

Harry saw his life flash before his eyes when Wormtail brandished the knife, and closed his eyes in fear. He felt a pain in his arm and nothing else. Wormtail just wanted his blood, and that was all.

Harry watched as he added the blood to the mixture and with a loud hiss and pop a man emerged. He was a pale man, with a face some might have called handsome if not for the serpentine nose and eyes. Wormtail quickly robed the man, and the Dark Lord Voldemort turned towards his bounded enemy.

With a soft, snake like hiss he said "Hello there Harry Potter, we meet once again.

Linebreak

Voldemort quickly called upon his Death Eaters using the dark mark on Wormtail's arms. Harry shivered fearfully when he saw around 25 people in Dark Hoods and skull masks appear kneeling before their lord. Voldemort smiled at their appearance.

"Hello there my old friends. Some of you must be quite surprised to see me once more, alive and well. But others here have proven themselves to me truly this past year."

Some of the Death Eaters glanced at each other in confusion, but others seemed to radiate smugness. Voldemort continued on.

"For you see, while I was being protected and nurtured by Wormtail here, I have learned of some quite interesting news regarding my young captive here."

Voldemort turned to Harry, who froze fearfully. He needed to find an escape. Or at least let Tiamat know-!

Voldemort smirked and continued "For you see, my young friend here managed to summon quite an interesting creature. He doesn't even know how he did it, do you Harry Potter?"

Harry remained silent, and Voldemort frowned. "Crucio."

Harry screamed as pain filled his entire being. Voldemort kept it up for around 10 seconds, an eternity for Harry.

"Answer the question Harry Potter. Do you know what it is you summoned? And don't lie now, it is quite unbecoming of a man of your stature."

Harry shook his head " I dont know." he said fearfully.

Voldemort hissed "Crucio."

After ten more seconds he said "I told you not to lie, Harry Potter. But because I am feeling quite merciful today, I shall explain it to the rest of you here. He summoned a **Beast of Regression**. He summoned the Mother of all life itself, Tiamat."

Many of the Death Eaters froze. Of course they knew that Harry Potter summoned a powerful creature, and many of them have done their homework on the name of Tiamat. But from the way there Lord said it, it was obvious that the extended myth that was laughed off as a joke in the mythology world was indeed quite true.

Voldemort smiled at their reactions. "Now the real question is, how? How did a weakling such as this boy, tied down and at our mercy, summon a literal **apocalypse.** " He laughed at that "Well Harry Potter, do you know how?"

Harry shook trembled fearfully, "I don't." he whimpered. The Death Eaters laughed. Voldemort frowned and they stopped in a heartbeat.

He continued on "Don't laugh at this boy. A fool and a pawn he may be, but he also saved all of us. If that **Thing** did not encounter Harry Potter the night it shown itself to the world, we would all be dead. Or worse." He smirked "For you see, that creature came to this world thanks to _us._ "

Harry felt confusion at that. Many of the Death Eater shared that confusion. They were responsible for their enemy having such a powerful creature on his side?

Voldemort shook his head angrily at them. "Fools, that **thing** appeared because of _Humanity._ Over the past 100 years, Humanity has been in a constant state of hurt and pain. They warred so much, killed each other so much, that they desired something to stop them. They could not bear the pain, the responsibility of life any longer. Do you not see? Humanity begged for something to shield them from themselves, and **something listened**."

He turned to Harry once more. "Indeed, we would all be under its nurturing wings, suffering for eternity under its horrific care. If not for this boy, who tamed it."

One of the Death Eater tentatively called out "My Lord, wasn't the Tiamat slain? How could it have come back?"

Voldemort smirked at the question never turning away from Harry. "It died, yes. But It was still _remembered_. Humanity remembers such creatures well. There are many creature that have been slain and are still alive, thanks to humanities memory, although such things happen quite rarely. Even rarer that they come back to us. Our prayers gave the memories power, and that power brought back its soul from extinction. It reformed, and has come to life. I wondered though, when I was learning all of this from obscure tomes and books, why did it choose to show up by Harry Potter."

He seemed to ponder something, "Perhaps fate drew the **Monster** to him? Or were they kindred spirits? Perhaps it was just a coincidence. Who knows?"

He closed his eyes silently. One of the Death Eaters responded "Milord, how do we fight it."

Voldemort's eyes snapped open angrily "Crucio" he hissed. The Death Eater fell down to the floor, screaming.

Voldemort responded though "How do we fight it you wonder? Fool, do you have so little faith that you dare to question your Lord?!" He calmed himself suddenly "Ever since I have learned of this information, I had no choice but to accelerate my plans. So many months ago, I had one of Wormtail here send out a message. He made sure to spread the word to the inner circle that showed the utmost loyalty to me. The message detailed that I would be returning soon, and that we all would quickly show the Wizarding World the mistake of forgetting us. Of growing weak in our absence. My followers made sure to send envoys under my name, to rouse the sleeping dark creatures to fight against the Ministry that has long oppressed them. It was quite troubling work for my followers, after all I could not be there in person to teach those lowly creatures the error of resisting my words. But they quickly came around when we made them realize that a powerful creature was on the Ministry of Magic's side. It would only be a matter of time before it gained its full strength. Of course most of them still desired to wait, but enough of them decided that to wait would be suicide. After all it was only a matter of time before it gained its full strength once more."

Harry watched in horror as he realized Voldemort's plan. He was playing monsters to attack Tiamat. She would go berserk, an without him there to stop her she would destroy everything!

"That's insane!" Harry screamed out. "Tiamat will destroy everything! Including you!"

Voldemort smiled "So the boy speaks! An insightful question to ask, how do we control it. Well the answer is quite simple. Why do you think we have you here, Harry Potter? **The Beast of Regression** shall annihilate everything you hold dear, and it will only stop when we tell it to. Afterall, the imperious curse is such a useful tool."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "Don't please. Please, I beg of you, dont. I will do anything, just don't do this." Tears were streaming down his face. He didn't care.

Voldemort let out a blood curdling laugh. "As amusing as it is to watch you grovel, I am afraid it is already to late. After all, it has already started."

One of the Death Eaters called it fearfully "My lord, What about my-"

Voldemort lazily called out "Crucio. Do not worry, Goyle. Your children are safe. After all, my loyal spies have received orders to protect them. Do not worry. Now my friends, let us go. We have so much work to do this night, to mark my glorious return! The Light loving fools will soon be obliterated and those disgusting non-humans will be destroyed along with them."

Voldemort laughed aloud once more as the Death Eaters started Apparating away, heading towards areas just outside the Hogwarts wards. They had a show to watch. Voldemort slowly approached Harry Potter, tied up and crying.

He reached out and gently cupped his cheek, looking him in the eyes. "Are you ready Harry Potter? To see all that you loved destroyed by the very monster you tamed and trusted?"

Harry shook his head "Please, don't do this."

Voldemort laughed, and with a smirk he apparated, taking the crying Harry Potter with him. Soon, the Wizarding World will be under his heels, and the biggest threats shall be destroyed. He couldn't wait to see it all with his own eyes.

 **A/N: One of the biggest questions I had halfway through this fiction was "What would I do if my enemy acquired a world ending disaster." I came up with a few answers. Get a bigger disaster was one of them. Obviously that wouldn't work. Another one was to kill my enemy before he could use it against me. That would just get me killed. The last one was to send the rest of my enemies as bait and acquire the disaster through manipulation. That is the one I chose. No omake this time, Don't think it will fit the mood. Next chapter is probably going to be a verrrrry long one, so look forward to that. Also this story has over 450 favorites and 550 followers! Whew! Alright that should be all. Say good night to best mom. This one was a little bit short, but I will make it up next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hello there everyone, this is my attempt at redoing the train wreck that is chapter 12. Thanks to a lot of feedback and some reflecting on what I did wrong, I am redoing chapter 12. I will be leaving up the old chapter 12, mainly because it wouldn't sit right on my conscience if I hid it from the world. Alright into the reviews!**

 **In case any of you are wondering if I am going to throw out everything from chapter 12, I won't. Only redo it so the quality is better.**

 **Also I was also unclear about the imperious curse. Voldemort wasn't going to use it on Tiamat, it was to be ok Harry. He didn't know that Harry was immune at this point (I really fucked up chapter 12)**

 **Lastly thank you all for sticking by. I hope this makes up for my mistake. And if people still don't like it, I will still finish the story. No matter what. And now onto the show!**

A blinding blue flash filled Harry's vision. When it cleared up, he was sent tumbling on a soft ground, his wand and the cup going flying out of his hands. Harry stared at the cup. It was a portkey. Why, he wasn't too sure. But he was sure that he needed to get out before-

He heard someone walking up to him. He looked up seeing a familiar man carrying a bundle in his arms. Wormtail smiled at him and said "Petrificus Totalus."

Harry was soon binded to a gravestone and watched Wormtail perform a bizarre ritual. First Wormtail dropped a bizarre looking lump of flesh into a cauldron. Then he pulled some bones from a grave. He then, much to Harry's horror and disgust, cut of his own hand and dumped it into the cauldron. Wormtail gritted his teeth at the pain and slowly walked up to Harry, brandishing the knife.

Harry's eyes widened fearfully. Wormtail smirked at his fear, before brandishing the knife upwards. Harry closed his eyes reflexively, expecting to feel cold steel in his chest. However all he felt was a slight pain in his arm. He opened his eyes and blinked, seeing Wormtail pull away with a drop of his blood. That to was added to the cauldron.

Harry watched as the cauldron hissed and bubbled, trying to find a way to escape. He needed to get to his wand, or get to the cup. He needed to stop the ritual before it was finished!

With a loud pop a figure emerged from the cauldron. A pale man, who would have been called handsome if not for the snake like features to his eyes and nose. The man looked at Harry and smiled at him.

Lord Voldemort has returned, and he had his enemy binded and at his mercy.

Linebreak

Harry gulped and struggled a little against his bindings, trying to find someway to reach his wand. Voldemort smirked before motioning to Wormtail to robe him. After that he called upon his Death Eaters.

Now it should be noted that although Harry was scared, he still had some hope of getting to his wand. There were only two people here and all he needed to do was just send up some sparks and Tiamat would be on the way. He hoped.

And then the Death Eaters arrived. 40 of them. Harry felt his hope of escape dwindle by each one that appeared. This was not good. He could only hope that Voldemort would give him a chance to escape. He hadn't killed him yet, so he might plan on using him for something.

And that Death Eater just picked up his wand. Because of course he did.

Voldemort smiled as he looked around at his minions. "My friends, for some of you it has been to long. For others here, you have proven yourself to me. Truly."

Some of the Death Eaters glanced at each other in confusion. Others radiated smugness. Voldemort continued on.

"For you see, my dear friends, while I was indisposed of, most of you abandoned me. Didn't even look for me. I admit I was quite disappointed. But, I was pleasantly surprised that when I sent out a message to a few of you to aid me in my struggle, not just to regain my power, but to reconquer that what we have lost, you answered me. Loyally and faithfully."

Voldemort paused at that, letting them absorb his words. He continued on. "For you see, my friends, we have quite a problem on our hands. One that would threaten the wizarding world itself. All thanks to this boy here."

With that Voldemort turned his attention on Harry. Harry felt the eyes of the Death Eaters on him. Escape was officially impossible. Great.

"Tell me, Harry Potter, do you know what you have called? Do you know what you hold in your grasp?"

Harry remained silent, his mind flashing to Tiamat. Voldemort frowned at him before saying "Crucio."

The mother of all pain enveloped Harry. A scream erupted from his mouth. He flailed against his bindings. 10 seconds later, it let up.

Voldemort tsked at him "It is rude to ignore a question. I shall ask you again, do you know what you have summoned?"

Harry gritted his teeth. He wanted to resist, but he knew that it would be pointless in the end. That and he was worried that his flailing against the bonds would break a bone or sprain one of his arms. He hated himself for giving in, but he needed to conserve his strength. Just one chance.

Harry shook his head, saying "I don't."

Voldemort laughed. "No, I didn't expect a naive pawn like you to understand. However, we should all be feeling quite grateful to you, Harry Potter. You saved us all."

One of the Death Eaters tentatively asked "Milord, What do you mean?"

Voldemort turned his attention on the Death Eater and sent him a sweet smile. The Death Eater almost wet himself. "You see, Harry Potter here managed to tame the **Beast of Regression.** If he did not it would have destroyed us all."

Many of the Death Eater stiffened at his words. They did their homework on the name Tiamat, but they laughed it off. How could the Boy Who Lived summon such a thing? And why would it serve him? Logic dictated it wasn't the same creature. But there lord just confirmed it.

Voldemort could feel their confusion, and continued "It is hard to believe, but this Tiamat is the same from the legend. A **Beast of Regression** that learned death and was slain as a result. Ah, but how did it survive? This is a question that has plagued my mind for the past few months. I had Wormtail bring me everything he could find in order to find the answer."

Voldemort closed his eyes, remembering. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that it was _Humanity_ itself that summoned it. Through our constant war and suffering we wished for _something_ to bear our burden. No God would ever listen to such a request, for to do so would go back million of years, to an uncivilized and repulsive time. But Tiamat, the Mother of Life heard us in our despair. Through our prayers and memories we brought back its soul from death, and it regrew itself as a result. An outstanding achievement, but an extremly difficult one at that."

Voldemort opened his eyes and turned them on the Boy Who Lived. "However I wondered why it was drawn to Harry Potter? I am currently under the impression it was fate. After all, he was marked by the sacrifice of a mother, so The Mother Life would be attracted to such a mark. Or perhaps it was just chance. It manifested itself where the highest amount of magic fills the air, Hogwarts,, and he was there at just the right moment.. "

Voldemort seemed to fall into a state of deep thought, contemplating on all that he has learned. He stood there silently for a few minutes, until a foolish Death Eater called out to him "Milord, how do we defeat it?"

Voldemort snapped out of his revelry to hiss a crucio at the man. While the man was writhing he turned towards his followers. "Do any of you dare to question me?! I who have lead you to greatness! I who have brought the wizarding world to its knees!"

The Death Eaters remained silent in fear. Voldemort stopped his spell. "Still, anyone of little faith would have this question. How do you defeat such a powerful creature? And the answer is that you cannot."

Harry stared in confusion at what Voldemort just admitted. Why would such a man admit that to his own followers?

Voldemort smirked "However, such a being is very easy to manipulate. My loyal followers have already infiltrated the Hogwarts, and have learned how the being behaves and acts. Do you understand, my friends? We cannot stop it, but that light sided fool and the Ministry of Magic cannot either."

Harry's eyes widened as soon as the words sunk in. He wouldn't! He screamed out "That's insane! Tiamat will eat you alive if you did anything like that!"

Voldemort smiled at Harry "Foolish boy, why do you think you are still alive? The imperious curse is very useful, especially in manipulating lowly creatures such as your pet into following my orders. Especially if such words came from her precious tamer's mouth."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. He may have resisted the Imperious curse once, but that was from a professor who was pretty much just doing show and tell. He heard about the effects of multiple imperious curses. He trembled slightly. But even with all of that fear he felt a slight sliver of hope. He had a chance now. All he needed to do was just use it.

A death eater decided to bite the bullet "Milord, forgive me but I still do not understand. How do you plan on enraging such a **Beast** to destroy our enemies? From what I have heard it is quite peaceful."

Voldemort turned towards the Death Eater, he smiled sinisterly. "An unprovoked attack from human's it trusts, and an attack from outside forces, confusing it and sending it into a spiraling rage and panic. It will see everything as a threat. You will notice that some who should have been here are not. They are the ones who have my utmost trust, who have volunteered for this mission to regain our place that we once had. Of course, to send them alone would be their doom. Thankfully, they have acquired quite a number of...inhuman mercenaries."

Voldemort saw the alarm in his followers, understandable considering many of them had kids in Hogwarts. He continued "Do not worry for your children. My followers have sent ahead a message to the ones who have infiltrated the castle long ago to keep your children safe."

With those words, Harry felt his bindings come undone. He fell to the floor, and glanced up to see about every wand pointed at him. Voldemort continued on.

"Do not worry Harry Potter. I shall let you witness the destruction your pet has caused before I take control of you. Afterall, this is my thanks for giving me such a wonderful opportunity."

Harry gritted his teeth and glared defiantly at Voldemort. "You don't know what you are doing. Tiamat will destroy you and everything here. It-"

"Crucio." Voldemort said lazily. After ten seconds of holding him under the spell he said "Come along now Harry, we have so much to do."

With those words, Voldemort reached down and grabbed Harry and together they Apparated, followed quickly by Voldemorts followers.

 **A/N: So that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed that. I personally think this is way better than my original chapter. Tell me what you all think. It has the same results but a different presentation in my opinion. Oh well. Even if it is not liked, I will still continue this story to its conclusion. Well that will be all folks, hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again folks, been a little while. So many tests...So many. Anyway onto the reveiws!**

 **So it appears as though the reaction is mixed to say the least. Some people jumped ship, but my follower and favorites still went up. Honestly, i would prefer it to have one direction, makes it easier to gauge how the audience feels. Oh well. Oh and this to all of those who didn't like what I am doing. I can't really do anything about it, this is how I envisioned the story to go. If you don't like it, sorry. However, if you think you can do better, please write one and link it to me! I am like one of 5 people (that I know of) who wrote a Tiamat fanfic. Hate me if you want, but give best mom some love. Alright that pointless rant is over.**

 **This is to both Acolyte of Blood Moon and Lu Bane Na: It was a shitty chapter. I realized that I rushed it badly and just...fucked up pretty much everything. All faults lie with the author (me) not the audience because I was being unclear.**

 **Alright that is all of them. Seriously though, I would love more Tiamat fanfics. Alright onto the story:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I make no profit off of this story.**

3rd Person Pov

5 minutes before Harry disappeared

The audience watched in awe as they saw the sparks fly out of the maze. Holy shit something finally happened!

It's been like this for the past hour. An eternity of boredom, broken up by a minute of excitement. Of course many of the students passed the time by either talking amongst themselves or trying to get close to Tiamat. That soon changed however when people began to notice a haggard looking Snape run to the head teacher stands.

The man had been on monitor duty, so to see him approaching the stands and running at that was quite bizarre. After quickly speaking to Dumbledore, things got even more bizarre.

Dumbledore quickly called out "Attention students, the Triwizard Tournament has finally finished!" He paused for a small cheer, though most of the students just looked confused, "Your champion awaits you in the Great Hall. They asked to have the revelation of their victory in the Hall in order to celebrate their victory with a feast for their peers. Now make haste, for they do not have any patience to wait."

The students grumbled to themselves at the victor's choice. Seriously, make it sound like their fault that they were waiting to eat. Sure they just won the tournament, but did the professors seriously have to bend over backwards for the asshole?

As the students proceeded to the castle, Tiamat decided to wait for Luna and Hermione. She took a deep breath, and her eyes widened in surprise.

Something was in the air, and she didn't like it. Before she could contemplate on what it was a small child walked up to her. The little one was followed by a few of her friends.

Tiamat tilted her head curiously, wondering what they could want. Perhaps another hug? Before she could ask though, the little ones pointed their wands at her.

"Crucio!" They all cried out at once. Tiamat felt something brush off her skin. She opened her mouth in order to ask them what they were doing when she heard two very familiar voices scream out "Stupefy!"

The kids were hit by blue lights. Tiamat turned around to see her two children running straight at her. Hermione called out "Tiamat are you alright!?"

Before she could respond a howl broke through the night. Screams soon followed. Tiamat saw dark shapes emerge from the tree line and charge straight for her.

She quickly picked up her children and tossed them behind her. Something was wrong and she needed to stop it.

She soon heard screaming from the crowd behind her. She quickly said "Aaaaaaaaaaaa" as the figures continued getting closer at an inhuman speed.

Hermione said in a horrified tone "A first year, he...oh god...he just used the cruciatus curse on a third year. Others are doing the same. Dumbledore and the teachers are stunning them, but the crowd is falling into a panic!"

Luna stated the obvious as more and more figures continued to charge out of the forest. "We are being attacked, Mother!"

Before she could say anymore the first shadow approached them. The humans could finally see what it was. It was a man with cold dead eyes, fangs sticking out of his mouth and claws instead of nails. A vampire.

He ran up to Tiamat with inhuman speed and proceeded to punch her with all his strength.

Tiamat caught it, her eyes turning blood red and her hair gaining red streaks as she took in what her child was telling her. Someone was trying to hurt her children, along with the children in the castle. Her body shook as she heard more screams behind her. With a scream of her own, she crushed the vampire's fist and threw him into the approaching figures.

"Laaaaaaaaaaa" she screamed out. Hermione and Luna perked up at her words. She was going to protect them, but they needed to get out of here! Hermione nodded before running off, dragging a hesitating Luna with her.

Tiamat started as a small army continued to emerge from the forest. **She let herself grow, all the while unleashing her Chaos Tide. The tide surged, but most of the figure were to far away to be caught in the black mud.**

 **But two of them weren't far enough. They were consumed completely. Tiamat looked upon their bodies and souls . She quickly changed them.**

 **Out of the mud emerged a bizarre stick like creature, with a mouth on top of its head, 4 insect like legs, and twisted stringy legs. It let out a chittering laugh that was just Wrong.**

 **The Lahmu have emerged, and they have come at their Mother's call. Their mission was clear, protect the children of Tiamat, and find her most precious one.**

Line Break

The students ran into the castle in fear, hearing the screams of both monsters and of their fellow classmates. Spells were being cried out from the teachers, catching those who were under the imperius curse. Thankfully there weren't that many, but the crowd did not know that, and stampeded as a result.

Dumbledore himself was directing the tide of human bodies, trying with his fellow teachers to catch any more students that have been imperiod. Even though they were succeeding, the panic the students have fallen into was not helping the situation. Before Dumbledore could enhance his voice in order to calm down the students, he heard Tiamat scream.

He saw Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood run as far and as fast as they possibly could away from the Goddess, heading towards him instead, screaming out "Professor!". Dumbledore ignored them. The sight he was seeing was far more important.

Tiamat was growing, more and more. From her feet emerged a black mud, which quickly expanded and swallowed two of the charging figures. And then **they** emerged.

Two horrific **things** that should not have existed. They were bizarre creatures that had 4 insect like arms, 2 stringy legs and a mouth on top of its body. He watched as they let out a horrific chittering laugh. What manner of creature is that!?

"What in Merlin's beard and magic is that!?" screamed a voice. He turned to see the minister of magic run up to him. If he had a guess as to why the man was the still here, it would probably be so he can say in his next campaign that he stuck by with the youth in order to give them hope. He would conveniently forget to mention the anti apparition wards that were set up as a security measure, and the fact that he was sticking by the man who can go toe to toe with Voldemort.

Before Dumbledore could answer that he had no real clue what they were (he could take an educated guess though) Hermione and Luna finally ran up to them screaming "Headmaster, Tiamat said she would protect us! She just needs us to get into the castle so we don't get caught in the crossfire!"

Fudge stared in pure shock "What foolishness is this!? You mean that **thing** is going to protect us?! What sort of preposterous load of dung-!"

Dumbledore quickly cut the clown who was in charge of the government off. "Minister, I believe that this is the safest option we have. Come, we have to evacuate into the castle. Ms Granger, Ms Lovegood, thank you for telling me about this. The teacher's shall rely on Tiamat's word and focus on making sure the students are safe." As much as he would like to question what those **things** were he had far more important matters to take care of.

With those words Dumbledore quickly enhanced his voice to let the students know to continue heading to the Great Hall and that Tiamat was protecting them. The teachers gritted their teeth and worked overtime. Thankfully the other champions were safe, but where was Harry?

 **Tiamat POV**

 **Beast II let her Chaos Tide emerge quicker and quicker. The Lahmu flew around her, attacking those who were close to escaping. She screamed in frustration as her tide covered the maze and consumed all that were in it. Her precious child** _ **wasn't there! Where is he!?**_

 **Her children, the Lahmu, felt her rage and let out a chitterous laugh. They were increasing in numbers, and were forming a swarm. Tiamat screamed again "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

 **The earth shook as she slowly lost herself to pure rage. Great wings were forming by her back and her eyes glowed dark red. The tide seemed to increase in its charge, as it was starting to encroach upon the forest.**

 **Suddenly several balls of magic emerged from the forest and hit her dead on. She didn't even notice, for she was to busy searching for her child. She let her mud slowly leak into the Great Lake. She needed to find him! Where is he!?**

 **The Lahmu noticed and slowly converged on where the spell came from. They let out a massive, horrific laugh.**

Line Break

Malcolm stared at the masked man foolish enough to shoot a spell at the Life Mother. The vampire gritted his teeth and one again debated on just fleeing like the rest of his surviving brethren. Sure,they were hired at a tremendous sum, one that would have set them for a millenia at least, but you needed to survive this shit show in order to get it.

Of course they knew that their target was that demon that the Boy Who Lived summoned. But they weren't supposed to kill it, only piss it off. Now imagine the small army of mercenaries shock when it turned out that the demon apparently lived up to her namesake as a literal **Goddess!?** In hindsight, they really should have passed the job off, but money makes you blind to many things.

Malcolm screamed at the hooded figure, "This is insane man, we have to run!"

The hooded figure turned back at him and said in a deranged voice "We will do no such thing. Our lord plans on having that **Monster** destroy his enemies. We must fulfill that task or you shall not be paid a single knut!"

Malcolm stared at the wack job. He really should have realized that the small group of Death Eaters were all equally as fanatic as this one. Seriously, what the fuck. The plan was fubar as soon as the **Beast** decided to point itself there direction, not at the people it was supposed to kill.

While he was contemplating which way he should escape in order to exit the Anti Apparition wards, he saw the literal Hellspawn slowly converge on them, because of course they can fly now. He quickly booked it. Fuck the money he was officially done!

He ran as fast as he possibly could, hearing a loud scream and chitterous laughter. Nope! He ran faster and faster, hoping his blood brothers escaped as well. He looked up at the sky and smirked to himself, he was almost there just needed to-

He stopped and stared. There on the ground was the bodies of a famillair group of werewolves. And standing above them was a group of those twisted things, but there was a difference in how they looked. This was a group with no wings.

Malcolm whispered to himself "They circled the forest."

He trembled, as they slowly advanced on him.

One of them said in a twisted parody of human speech "Where! Is! Child! Mother! Wants! HIm!"

He shook his head, hoping that he could figure a way out of this. "I don't know man! Look, just let me go, I am just a foot soldier, the lowest of the low. If you want money, I have plenty!"

His words were drowned out at a series of horrific laughter. Before he could realize why they were laughing he felt something pierce through him. He looked down at his stomach. A black leg was sticking through it.

He would live, but not for long. The same one spoke again "Useless!"

With that word, they descended upon him.

LineBreak

Harry Pov

Harry fell to floor. He quickly stood up and saw hell.

He heard Voldemort's voice right next to him. "Magnificent, is it not? Such a destructive creature. And to think you were content to let it waste away."

Harry barely heard the Dark Lord as he stared in horror at Tiamat. She stood there, massive in size, surrounded by what looked like a swarm of insect like creatures. Around her feet was her chaos tide, advancing slowly. It didn't seem to have reached Hogwarts, but it was only a matter of time before it hit the castle.

They were lucky that the Anti-Apparition wards extended such a great length. They were currently on a cliff side watching **Beast II** consume everything around her.

Harry needed to get to her. He knew that he could snap Tiamat out of it, she just needed to hear his voice. However, before he could even think to move, he heard a chuckle behind him. "Have you taken it all in, Harry? I see that you still don't understand. Everything and everyone you know and love is gone. Destroyed by that **Thing**. All of your friends, the people you trusted and loved, killed in cold blood by something that you put your faith in."

Harry listened to Voldemort's words, and shivered slightly. But he noticed something, and latched onto it. Hermione and Luna never would have let Tiamat fall off the deep end like she is now. They would comfort her, and sooth her rage. It was a longshot, but maybe the Death Eaters didn't touch them because there was no way for them to get close to Hermione and Luna.

Harry felt a gleam of hope. If he was right then Tiamat wouldn't have killed everyone around her. He hoped to god that was the case, because the other option was too horrible to even consider. Another laugh from Voldemort and he turned to look at the man, only to see a wand pointed at his face.

"As enjoyable as it is to see your world crumble under your own foolishness, I am afraid I have more important things to get to Harry Potter. Now then, Imperio."

Harry felt the spell take control of him. And at that moment Tiamat turned and saw Harry in the distance.

Voldemort smirked as his plan finally reached the second stage.

 **A/N: And cliffhanger. Sorry folks, I am a currently exhausted and have found that trying to describe the Lahmu is freaking impossible. Seriously, the guy who came up with that shit needs a raise. Also I noticed that this story is somehow near 600 followers and 500 favorites. A massive thanks to you all. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I need a nap. Alright say good night to best mom, and good night to you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Fuck Salter. That is all. Oh wait, I have a fanfiction, better get to that. Alright now that my frustration has been let out, I can write in peace. For obvious reasons, I will be responding to the reviews at the bottom A/N. Also in regards to the poll, after this chapter it will be closed the next 48hours. Just an FYI. Alright with all of that out of the way, onto the story! PS: Killing Best Mom again was not fun :(**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit off of this story.**

Harry felt himself fall into a trance like state. His fears and worries were just gone. The terror of Voldemort using him to destroy everything, the worry of what happened to Tiamat and his friends, it was all just wiped away.

He vaguely remembered what it was like under Professor Moody's control. This was way stronger. This was from someone who had something planned and needed everything to go his way. This was from someone who used this spell with a masterlike ease.

He watched dreamily as Tiamat lifted off the ground, and landed right before them all, way faster than anything her size can do. He watched as the insect like creatures descended around them, encircling them before the cliff. He watched as the black mud around Tiamat's feet surged. But it didn't matter. None of it mattered.

 _Tell her that everything is alright. Tell her to obey Lord Voldemort._

Harry heard the voice. It made sense. Tiamat is fine, she would listen to him. He opened his mouth. And shut it.

Tiamat 'Aaaaaaa' worriedly, asking if everything is okay.

This was wrong. Why is he doing this to Tiamat? She helped him, protected him, loved him. Why would he betray her?

 _Tell her that everything is alright. Tell her to obey Lord Voldemort._

The voice, the overpowering soothing voice. It wanted him to lie to her. To hurt her, betray her. Why would he do this. Harry felt his mind shake off the fog. The voice tried one more time.

Tiamats voice changed from worry into panic. She saw something was wrong.

 _TELL HER TO SERVE LORD VOLDEMORT!_

The voice practically shouted in his head. Harry refused. Tiamat loved him like her own child. Tiamat protected him. Tiamat encouraged him. Tiamat hugged him. The voice wanted him to betray it all. To go behind her back and hurt her. Just like what happened so long ago.

Harry Potter wouldn't do it! He wouldn't betray her. With that thought, his mind cleared as he screamed "Help me, Mother!"

3rd Person POV

Voldemort' eyes widened in shock and fear as he felt Harry Potter throw off the imperious curse. The rest of the Death Eaters looked around nervously, wondering what the hell just happened. The Dark Lord's imperius curse is second to none. To see it fail was unheard of. However, before any of the Death Eaters could so much as react, shit hit the fan.

Tiamat heard what her child said. Her blood red eyes widened in shock and happiness at hearing her child call her Mother. But then she realized what her child needed. She felt her rage surface once more, greater than before. **Beast II looked at the disgusting creature that dared to stand next to her child, and she let loose a scream. Her children heard and attacked.** The humans fell down, clutching their ears. The **Fear soon followed.** Then the Lahmu attacked.

Linebreak

Voldemort POV

Voldemort watched in horror as the twisted creatures made short work of his Death Eaters. Through the **terrible** **Fear** , the Death Eaters were frozen long enough for the monsters to butcher a quarter of them. Those Death Eaters that managed to overcome the fear and fight back soon found out that magic was not all that effective against the monsters.

He gritted his teeth as he realized that apparating was out of the question. They couldn't focus because of this **Damnable Monster.** He turned his gaze to the stupid boy who dared to cause all of this.

The boy was slowly crawling to the **Monster** , which was surveying the carnage. He could only imagine the boy was making sure none of the Death Eaters would kill him if they see him running.

Voldemort saw red. His plan was perfect. That stupid **Beast** would be under his control, his enemies would be dead. No one would have dared to defy him, for he could end them all in an instant. But that was denied, thanks to this stupid boy. This boy, who has defied him more times than he could ever count. This boy who has spit in the face of Lord Voldemort, the man who even the mighty Albus Dumbledore feared and respected.

The boy would pay, both him and that stupid **thing**. Lord Voldemort slowly stood up, a feat of strength that would make any person watch in pure admiration. To fight against a **Beast of Calamity** is a monumental task, and Tom Marvolo Riddle was ready to do so.

Unfortunately, as he prepared his wand to kill the Boy Who Lived and make his pet pay, he failed to realize why the Lahmu were specifically avoiding him. Why Tiamat was watching Harry Potter, instead of moving in and saving him from the chaos around him. So focused on making those who wronged him pay, he failed to realize that as soon as he stood up and pointed his wand at the Boy Who Lived, Tiamat's gaze specifically fell onto him.

 **Tiamat Pov**

 **Beast II watched her beloved child slowly crawl towards her. She felt her heart reach out for him, but she could not move and save him from the pain that he was clearly experiencing. Her heart burned in sorrow as she watched his shakes and trembles. She wished to just reach out and hold him in her palm and protect him from the world.**

 **Tiamat remembered how quickly those lights were shot. If she were to reach down and pick up her child, then in that split moment it would take her to pick him up, then that was a moment that a light could hurt her child. So she waited, keeping a watchful gaze over Harry Potter.**

 **Her Lahmu were slaughtering all of those insects that have hurt Harry Potter, but some she ordered them to spare. She could not afford to have her Lahmu slaughter those around her child, for the insects might decide to use him as a shield of sorts with their magic.**

 **She loved her Lahmu, but they did not see things the way she did. They followed her strongest emotions, her rage and despair. But they rarely comprehended her thoughts and orders completely. So she decided not to risk it, and watched over her child until he was close enough that she can pick him up and shield him as quickly as possible.**

 **As Tiamat watched over her precious child, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She watched as an empty husk slowly stood up, and slowly point his stick at her child. Her eyes gleamed.**

3rd Person Pov

Before Voldemort could say any spells, **Beast II** 's eyes gleamed, and a thin red light shot straight through his thigh. He fell screaming in agony. The surviving Death Eaters, the ones who were close to the Dark Lord and thought he was protecting them somehow, stared in pure shock and horror.

They slowly stared up at Tiamat, who hadn't moved a muscle since the Lahmu descended and ripped apart their comrades. Some of them also noticed that the Lahmu have finished slaughtering their comrades, and were just encircling them, leaving the only way out towards the cliffs, laughing all the while as if this was a game. So caught up in their fear and terror, they failed to notice the Boy Who Lived finally reach his goal.

Harry Potter reached the edge of the cliff. He looked at Tiamat, and with a whisper of "Catch me." threw himself off the cliff. He was soon caught in Tiamats massive hands.

Tiamat let out a small "Aaaaaa" of relief. Her child was safe in her hands. However, her work was far from done. **Beast II turned her gaze at the writhing husk and those around him that were spared in her mercy.**

Many of the Death Eaters shook, their minds so frozen by all they have seen that Apparating was out of the question. Magic was also out of the question. They did not know what would set it off, and they were to petrified to do anything. Suddenly, **Beast II came to a decision**.

Before the Death Eaters realized what was going on, they heard a loud snap. They watched as the **Monster** 's mouth slowly opened. Wider and wider it went until even its throat seemed to split open. And then the teeth appeared.

Great teeth emerged, massive in size. They filled the entire mouth and throat, each one tipped in red. It was at this point that some of the Death Eaters realized what going to happen.

Those that realized felt an animal like panic consume them. They looked around for an escape route, only to realized that the Lahmu were blocking the way down the cliff. Consumed by the desire to run, they ran the only way that they could see. Towards the distracted **Monster**. In their fear addled state, there minds believed that it was to distracted by its transformation to notice them, and their mind also noticed that the abominations were not chasing them. So they ran and jumped off the cliff. Into the waiting Chaos Tide.

Voldemort starred as some of his followers abandoned him. He grit his teeth through the intense pain. He slowly stood up,using those around him as support. A humiliation that he would never live down. He stared at the **Monster** that dared to defy him, at the **Thing** that ripped apart all of his plans.

He screamed at it, in a last bit of defiance. "Know this, You wretched Monster! You think that this will kill me?! I am the great Lord Voldemort! I shall return and have my revenge upon both you and Harry Potter! You hear-"

Before he could finish, **Beast II** finished its transformation and snapped forward. Her Jaw opened incredibly wide and she walked through the cliff and descended upon the Death Eaters and their Master. She closed her jaw, and a sickening crunch followed.

In the end, no one would know about the return of Lord Voldemort. No one except a Mother and her child.

Linebreak

The Lahmu slowly descended into the dark mud. They did not resurface. Tiamat slowly walked by the gates of Hogwarts, putting Harry down. She already undid her transformation to her jaw and she was slowly shrinking down to her original size. She was quickly retracting her Chaos Tide, hoping that there wouldn't be any noticeable damage done to the surrounding area. When all of it was finally gone she looked at her precious child and reached out for a hug. He returned it to her, gratefully. They stood there for a full minute, before Harry pulled back.

He stood there quietly, unsure of what to say. Tiamat just smiled and nodded, before reaching out and knocking on the door.

 **A/N: Hahaha I did do my research! Seriously though, the entire reason why I wrote it like that was mainly because I confused the terminology of being controlled by the Imperius curse. I thought the trance like state counted as 'controlled'. Apparently it doesn't.**

 **In all seriousness this was my original plan, and some of the reviewers like Plums really nailed my plan on the head. Although some of the...saltier reviews made me wonder, is canon break common? I try my best to stick to canon (here harry wasn't as resistant because I consider his character weaker here because he relied so much on Tiamat), but the amount of people saying I was breaking canon concerned me. Oh well. I like to think I can take criticism pretty well, and the negative reviews on some last chapter helped me identify the problem. So that's good I guess.**

 **Onto some other matters. I will probably write a fanfic using Tiamat one more time as a oneshot, if you follow my Kiara Sessyoin fanfic you will know what I am talking about. I feel like my reputation now is the guy who only write Beast fanfictions...Can't help that I love them all. Also chapter updates will be slowing down, mainly because I will be moving. Alright that will be all, have a good night folks (I would get to the rest of the reviews, but the story addressed them all actually so…)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have returned! Excuse time: I was moving. The real reason: general laziness, a lack of motivation to do anything, and a shit ton of boxes to move. Thank you all for putting up with my break. Also one thing before I get to the reviews. Anybody who has a story request, instead of leaving it in the reviews please pm me is just easier for me to sort and think over. And with your permission I will give it a shoutout in a chapter of one of my stories. Alright onto the reviews!**

 **To all of the people who said canon is naturally broken by fanfic...I ment canon compliance. Guess who is the newbie in this situation (points at myself) in all seriousness thank you all for the support in that regard. I really appreciate it!**

 **Lance Eterna: How the fuck did you know!? I mean...I have no idea what you are talking about…**

 **Bobo77b0.7: Maybe… the main problem with including more fate grand order elements in the story is that it would make no sense for them to be there. Time Travel and fate grand order taking place in the future is fun like that.**

 **Dragon Man 180: Hmm, an omake shall soon be written…**

 **Osterreicher 97: From what I understood from the lore (I could be 100% wrong here) the horcruxes would eventually degrade due to how many he made. Honestly I don't know much about the horcruxes in general but logically speaking, if you mutilate your soul so much it would rot everything away.**

 **Acolyte of the Blood Moon: Really, your reviews helped me out alot. The review was actually very constructive so no problems at all.**

 **Vorpal Rabbit: Now I must find that fanfic. Do you have a name for it?**

 **Alright. Couldn't get to everyone for obvious reasons. Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, harry potter and fate grand order belong to their respective owners. I am just a guy on the internet who writes fanfiction.**

Harry and Tiamat stood outside the door for a minute before it was slowly opened. Standing before them all was a concerned Albus Dumbledore. When he saw both Harry and Tiamat in relatively decent conditions (Harry looked like he just went through the ringer) he smiled and quickly escorted them inside.

He didn't say a word, just letting them bask in the silence. Harry appreciated it. The night was long and exhausting to say the least. He knew he was going to be grilled for everything he knows, but right now he just wanted to get checked up and healed up. He grabbed ahold of Tiamat's hand, using her for reassurance. She looked at him and smiled kindly.

Dumbledore noticed the interaction but didn't comment, just making a few more twist and turns till they finally reached the Hospital Wing. He stopped right outside the room and motioned for Madam Pomfrey. Luckily, she already finished tending to the patients who went through the Cruciatus curse and the Imperius curse and the like. So with an annoyed look, she left her precious patients to check why the Headmaster was calling her over.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a banged up Harry Potter, along with a dirt covered Tiamat. She quickly ushered them inside, and forced them down onto an empty cot. The fellow patients (the ones who were conscious and still bedridden while the potions worked their magic) grumbled and looked at the new victim. They did a double take at seeing a beaten up Harry Potter, and a dirt covered Tiamat.

Now, the rumor mill is a wonderful thing. During the entire massacre outside, the only things that was known was that they were being attacked, Harry Potter was missing, and Tiamat was protecting them all somehow. The current theory going around was that Harry was kidnapped by a cult of vampires and Tiamat ripped them a new one to save them (Her screams of fury were heard, and it was glorious. The professors divided up the students by house, and we're keeping watch over them in the Great Hall). Not entirely inaccurate.

But now they can have the latest gossip, and from the source himself! However, before any of them could open their mouths to speak, Madam Pomfrey shouted out "If any of you dare ask Mr Potter here what happened, I swear that you will have so much detention, it would take you all seven years to finish! And 300 house point deduction as well.

That shut everyone up, and Harry sent her a grateful glance. She shook her head and quickly gave him another potion. When he finished drinking it, he laid down, and fell asleep almost immediately. Tiamat stared at him before turning her ruby eyes towards Madam Pomfrey.

She responded to her unasked question "It's a potion for a dreamless sleep. He has been here enough times that it is pretty much routine. I have also given him enough healing potions that he will be right as rain when he wakes up in the next hour or so. As much as I would like to let him rest the entire night, I am afraid that the Ministry will want to question him on the situation as quickly as possible. Thankfully, Dumbledore appears to be holding them off."

Tiamat nodded her head and looked down at her sleeping child. Already the cuts and bruises were knitting back together, not even leaving a scar. She smiled and layed down next to him, curling up around him. She would make sure his sleep will remain undisturbed, at least for the next hour.

LineBreak

Tiamat felt Harry stir a little. The hour was almost up. She slowly got out of the cot, standing at her full height. She looked down at her sleeping child. He looked good as new, and she smiled happily. She turned around to the many other cots, noting that many of them were empty. Say what you will about magic, but it is certainly effective.

She hummed cheerfully, and decided to check on some of the other patients. She remembered the screams when she decided to defend the castle, and she was quite concerned. Harry may be very important to her, but the others are her children as well. And it's not like her child will not be safe. Already she can see Madam Pomfrey patrolling, watching over them all like a mother hen.

With that thought she silently walked to the nearest occupied cot. It was occupied by a sleeping little one. She actually recognized her from when Hermione and Luna stunned those who were pointing their sticks at her. She gently reached down and stroked her head softly.

She turned and started making her way through each occupied cot. Some of the children were awake, and they hugged her fiercely, whispering "Thank you". She sung to them softly. Others were asleep, so she gently patted their heads and moved on. When she finally walked back to Harry, she still had 5 minutes till he wakes up.

She sat down by his side. She felt a few tears of happiness well up in her eyes. Everyone was safe. She managed to protect them all. Tiamat remembered the last time she tried to protect her children. How she tried to restrain her rage. She let that person with the eyes that pitied her slay her mind. In the end, that was a mistake. She failed to keep her children safe, and she nearly destroyed them all.

This time though, it was different. She protected them, rescued them from harm. Beast II sighed in contentment. She felt peace.

Linebreak

Harry Pov

Harry felt his eyes slowly open. He felt refreshed from the potions that Madam Pomfrey gave him. He turned and saw Tiamat, with an expression he saw only a few times before. She had a small smile on her face, had her eyes closed, and her entire body was relaxed.

He wanted to reach out to her, but at the sametime he didn't want to ruin her happiness. It was a beautiful expression, and he hoped that she was feeling as happy as she looked. Of course no good thing ever lasts, as Madam Pomfrey completely breaks the mood.

"You're awake I see! Good, now lets see if those potions did their job. We had better hurry, Mr Potter. You have been keeping the entire school waiting."

Tiamat opened her eyes and "Aaaaaaaa" cheerfully. Harry smiled to hide his disappointment. The moment was ruined, and that left him sad. He quickly got up and let Madam Pomfrey run some scanning spells over him. After confirming that he was feeling alright and that no he did not feel like he was about to keel over, Madam Pomfrey let him go, after telling him to head to the Great Hall.

When he asked if anyone visited she responded "Dumbledore knows you need your rest Mr Potter. And I think Ms Tiamat knows that as well." Tiamat smiled cheerfully at her words and with that they headed to the Great Hall. Oddly enough, they encountered no one on their journey. Harry really hoped no one was going to get on his case about his power nap.

They reached the Great Hall, and Harry could hear the chatter. He gulped and felt a hand of support on his shoulder. He shot a glance at Tiamat and pushed the door open.

What was once a chattering room filled with eating students and the like, now went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Harry shot a glance at Tiamat and slowly walked in, Tiamat in tow. He walked slowly and nervously towards the Gryffindor table. When he was around halfway, he heard someone start clapping. He looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna Lovegood clapping her heart out, a wide smile on her face.

That seemed to break the spell. The clapping spread from house to house (even most of the Slytherins joined in) and then it reached the teachers table. Dumbledore smiled as he stood up, clapping, soon followed by Minister Fudge. The rest of the teachers soon followed. Harry blushed and noted Tiamat was also a little bit embarrassed as well.

He finally reached the Gryffindor table, sitting next to a cheering Hermione. Tiamat sat next to him. Noticing that the two of them reached their seats, the clapping died down. Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"Although I know that many of you are beyond ecstatic to see both the Triwizard Tournaments champion and our great castle's protector, I am afraid you will have to restrain your questions for now. Our two heroes have clearly had a very taxing night, and we do not want to add to their strain. Do not worry, your curiosity shall be sated soon enough. But for now, let our heros get a warm meal in their stomach and a nights rest before anything else."

With those words, Dumbledore sat back down and the Great Hall immediately fell back into chatter. Harry blinked in confusion before asking Hermione what was going on. Hermione smiled at him and explained a short version of what happened when he was asleep.

Apparently, the Ministry sent out an investigation force of Aurors to check what the fuck was going on. What they found was multiple inhuman bodies in the forest, a destroyed cliff with blood surrounding it, and tons of footsteps that seemed to have been made by what appeared to be insects.

The story that is going around is that Harry won the tournament (thanks to confirmation from the other champions) and that the cup was in fact a trap of sorts. It is currently believed that he was supposed to be a bargaining chip by a group of inhuman monsters (Fenrir Greyback's pack is a suspect at the moment) and they were planning on assassinating several key figures in the process and doing as much damage as possible. However, they were foiled by two things. One Harry escaped their clutches and made it back to the , Tiamat stopped them all in their tracks. She fought them all off, and Harry met up with her in the process, and together they took down the ringleader of the group.

When she finished the story, she looked at him expectantly. Harry responded "That is...surprisingly accurate. But how did everyone learn about all of this?"

Hermione let a small grin appear on her face "Professor Dumbledore and Minister Fudge gave a statement when you returned. And many of the Aurors kids go to Hogwarts. All it takes is just one begging kid to convince their parent in order to spill the entire story, and to get it across the entire school."

Harry blinked again, and let out a sigh and a small sad smile. "Huh."

Heroines reached and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Harry you don't have to tell us anything. Take as much time as you need. Just know that we are all there for you, okay?"

Harry smiled softly "Thanks Hermione. Don't worry, I will tell both you and Luna what happened. Just not tonight. It was...bad, to say the very least."

Tiamat let out a small "Laaaaaaaa" of agreement. With those words Harry fell silent and started eating. After all that happened, he needed to eat, even if he had no appetite to speak of.

Linebreak

Dumbledore Pov

"You mean to tell me that You-Know-Who returned for all of about 5 minutes and then Tiamat defeated him!?"

Dumbledore, Harry, and the two Aruror guards all winced at the Minister's voice. It was just after dinner and Harry just finished telling them all about what happened while he was gone. It was quite a tale and Dumbledore has already decided that he was going to get Harry and Tiamat drunk off Butterbeer after the interview was done. Unfortunately, Minister Fudge was once again showing why he is the best politician in the world.

Dumbledore ignored the Minister's question and asked "How did Voldemort die? Did you kill him Harry?"

Harry already stated that he did not know how Voldemort died (he said he was in Tiamat's hand when she fought Voldemort), but Dumbledore needed to hear it all again. He knew that Tom seeked immortality, and he needed to make sure that he would stay disposed of for a little while longer.

Harry closed his eyes, remembering. "As I told you professor, Tiamat had me in her hand when that happened. I think she stepped on him. All i heard was a...crunch. If you bring her in, you can just ask her."

Fudge made sure to keep Tiamat out of the interview, mainly because he wanted to grill Harry over everything without having to worry about getting chomped on by a literal goddess. Unfortunately the plan backfired. Harry did not know most of the juicy details that was needed to spin the story into what the Ministry needed it to be: a terrorist attack. Instead the image he is painting is that Voldemort returned and he can't even give an account of his supposed death. That was bad.

It got worse though, as many of Fudge's allies were mysteriously missing. These allies were former Death Eaters who were pardoned and were fervent supporter of the Minster. All it takes is for people to connect the dots and suddenly He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back on the streets and curb stomping the Ministry again. To put it simply, there was no one to deny what Harry Potter was saying, and the only who could confirm what he is saying is a monster that can't speak english.

Now Veritaserum exists, why not use it? Get some random kid off the street and get him to say Terrorist. The problem was twofold. It was already known what happened tonight, and the public wanted answers from the source. They already got what the Ministry stated, but the Prophet and the like were hungry for more. The second problem was deniability. If Harry said Voldemort was back under Veritaserum, the Ministry is now forced to accept it. But if he is not under its effects, they can say Harry is confused from the events.

Dumbledore resisted a smile, time to ruin Fudge's evening. He called out to one of the Aurors "Can you please bring in Tiamat."

Fudges face took on a look said that he would rather be anywhere else. Honestly Dumbledore couldn't blame him. The power that Tiamat showed this night was honestly horrific. No one knew her upper limit (Dumbledore had some ideas and they were all 'holy shit we're all going to die!' levels of terrifying.). But she was quite calm at the moment, and saved countless lives this night. If she can confirm what Harry is saying, and describe how Voldemort died, then Dumbledore can rest easy.

Tiamat slowly walked in, looking over everyone in the office with interest. When she saw Harry she said "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

Harry smiled tiredly "Its fine, Mother. They are just asking what happened tonight, and just want you to recount events on your end."

Dumbledore felt a spike of concern and curiosity at Harry's word choice. Harry Potter was someone who placed great importance on family (thanks in no small part to how much of a fail his current guardians are). For him to call anyone mother signifies a great change in their relationship. Dumbledore shook his head slightly. Questions for later, as of now he needed all the details he can from Tiamat.

And so, using Harry as a translator, Tiamat gave her story. Harry had to pause quite a few times mainly due to some translation difficulties. Apparently those insect things were called Lahmu. Huh, that would be a topic of research and nightmares for later.

And then he reached to what happened to Voldemort. Tiamat described how she spotted Harry, how the Lahmu butchered the Death Eaters, how the 'soulless husk' tried to threaten her child. And then she reached onto what she did to him and paused.

Tiamat had a look on her face that said she was reluctant to share. Dumbledore smiled gently and, after making sure the Minister wasn't going to open his mouth, said "Tiamat, I understand your reluctance to tell us what you did to Voldemort, truly I do. But we need to know if he is truly gone. Lord Voldemort is extremely crafty and he has slipped away from many obstacles that would be all but impossible to escape from. Please, we must know."

Tiamat sighed as she listened and then continued. Harry turned slightly green and shot her a look of disbelief and horror. Harry said "I am brushing your teeth later and please never do that again."

Talamt looked away in embarrassment, let out a small "Laaa."

Harry responded "No it wasn't the best option! Why is that the best option?!"

The Minister shot an annoyed glance and said "Mr Potter, if you would please enlighten the rest of us."

Harry gulped and said "She kinda...ate him. Like with the dragon, but apparently with a lot more teeth."

The room fell silent. Dumbledore let out a small cough. He really wasn't too sure how to respond to that. Are you sure Voldemort is dead? Why yes, he was quite delicious...Dumbledore gently rubbed his forehead and asked "Why did you decide to do that?"

Tiamat gained a sudden gleam in her eyes before responding fiercely "Laaaaaaaaa!"

Harry gained a small blush. He said in a shy voice "She says because he hurt me. She said she wanted him to feel a fraction of the pain I felt."

Dumbledore nodded at his words, before sighing and saying "That will be all Harry. I would recommend you go straight to bed. You had a long night, and the next few days will be very taxing for you."

Harry nodded gratefully and with a gesture to Tiamat, they both left the room. Dumbledore made sure to stop the Minister from holding them any longer with a glance. They both got what they came for, now it is time for work. A long night was ahead of them and he was not looking forward to the conversation that was coming.

Linebreak

Harry Pov

Harry sighed as he laid down in his bed. He turned and shot a glance at Tiamat who was looking away shyly. Harry understood why. She thought he was angry with her for...eating Voldemort, based on his reaction when he found out.

Harry sighed and gestured for Tiamat to come closer. When she did he reached out and hugged her. He said "I am sorry for getting mad at you. You saved my life and here I am being an ungrateful prat. I don't like it when you eat people, but you only did it to save me from him. I shouldn't be getting angry with you, I should be thanking you."

He tightened his hug, and she responded in kind.

Tiamat said "Laaaaaaaaa." and with that proceeded to get stand up and get ready for a well earned rest with her child.

After an eventful night filled with twists and turns, it was finally over. Harry could finally call an end to this entire Triwizard Bullshit and he can finally relax.

It's just a shame that a certain professor is going to learn about the Dark Lords fall tomorrow morning. Lets just say he is not to pleased about it.

 **A/N: And here is an omake. This is based off of Dragon Man 180 review on the Dursleys (Thank you!). Why I am writing about the Dursleys here? I will address it at the end notes.**

Vernon Dursley knew he was a good man. He knew his wife Petunia Dursley was a good woman. He knew his son was a great man. He knew Harry Potter was a freak. He knew this all to be true.

He also knew that Harry's freakishness is a sort of bad luck charm in a sense that freaky things appear around him whenever he was anywhere near his family. Case and point, the thing sitting on his sofa, staring both him, his wife and child down.

If Vernon was a blind idiot, he would call it beautiful. It was tall, had beautiful hair, a tight stomach and feminine charms that would attract many stares. Of course that didn't blind Vernon to its freakishness. The massive horns and bizarre eyes were freakish enough. Add to the fact that it didn't speak english, and Vernon knew that this thing was a disgusting creature that would just bring trouble to him and his family.

He wanted to get up and give this thing a piece of his mind, but when he shifted ever so slightly all he felt was **Fear.**

 **The monsters eyes were blood red in fury. It was trembling in anger. It already crushed everything in front of it. It's incomprehensible words were filled with nothing but malice and hate.**

The only reason that they were not being torn limb from limb by this thing was because of the boy who was sitting right next to it, telling them all about what happened during his year in school.

"And then Tiamat shoved him so hard he literally went through a wall. Sort of like how Dudley would shove me into a closet in order to prevent me from eating anything, or how you or Aunt Petunia Would lock me up in my cupboard for no reason."

Harry smiled innocently and the Monster seemed to grow a little bit. And he just heard a crunch as his sofa gave out under the Monster's weight. He knew better then to open his mouth though. His dear Petunia already learned that lesson the hard way, and she still was shooting fearful glances at the Monster.

Vernon then heard something else that made him turn even paler.

"I am pretty sure you noticed that Tiamat here can grow bigger, well she can actually grow big enough to eat about 20 people in one bite. Seriously, that actually happened. And...oh look at the time, I promised to phone Hermione before 7. I am going to go give her a ring right now."

And then the freak just got up and went straight to the kitchen. And now all that was left was Him, his wife, his son and a Monster that eats people. It slowly stood up and walked slowly towards them. It then spoke in a soft voice.

"Revenge...is...sweet."

 **A/N: This took forever to write. Holy crap. Alright onto some important announcements regarding the future of this story. I am pretty sure most of you figured out that I am planning to end this story soon, and that soon is either in a chapter or two.**

 **Wait don't leave just yet! I am thinking of writing a sequel. And in that regard let me amend a statement I said about not including any fate elements. I see a potential story with either Harry meets a time traveling Guda, or maybe someone summons Enkidu or Gil to get some sweet revenge against best mom for chomping their dad. That is for the future though, and right now many of you are probably wondering why I am deciding to put an end to my most popular story.**

 **Two reasons: My vision for the story is reaching its conclusion, and I think it's time to move on soon. I could easily bloat this story for all its worth, but it wouldn't be fun to write anymore. Is this the end for Harry and Tiamat's mother son escapades? Most likely no but right now this arc, the Harry meets and accepts Tiamat arc is drawing to a close, and I think it is time to move on. Not bad for something that was supposed to be a oneshot no?**

 **Also I did not forget about the two endings I promised (The poll has spoken, and I will release the numbers later) that will soon follow the final chapter. I have not forgotten about it so no worries.**

 **Onto some other news. I do know about Kingprotea, unfortunately I do not find her to be a substitute for best mom. That and FoxTail Manga kinda traumatized me in regards to her...habits of love (she eats people…) I am still waiting for Tiamat servant DW. Seriously people, I would whale so hard for her.**

 **Oh well, goodnight folks, and a goodnight to best mom. I will vent how I feel about my story after I finish it up. See ya.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello once again folks! It's been a little while. Now real talk, this may or may not be the last chapter of A Mother's Love, I am not to sure yet. But I promised to release the poll numbers and here it is 64 for the bonus ending and 12 for just one ending. Sorry to all of those who wanted just one ending, but don't worry I will place a warning before it. Also we have reached 750 Followers and 649 Favorites! Yay! (spins wildly) Onto the reviews!**

 **Generalizing time: I am happy you all like the omake last chapter, that was a lot of fun to write. Did Tiamat eat them? I will leave that up to your imagination.**

 **Lu Bane Na: Apparently Dumbledore and Grindelwald had a very 'active' relationship...Does anyone else find this both extremely false and disrespectful? Like Goddamn, here is a crazy idea, write it in one of your books. Seriously, wtf?**

 **Osterreicher 97: I am actually planning on writing a Beast IV fanfiction soon. Unfortunately, I know nothing about Altrouge and the full power of Primate Murder (I only played the first Tsukihime and not the sequel and ts fighting games T-T) So in that regard I will be using him as Fou, the adorable squirrel.**

 **Alright, all the reviews were mainly in the same vein, so I will use the extra space for the story. Now then onto the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hero worship was a strange thing. Harry knew this firsthand. Half the time you were being stared at adoringly and the very ground you walked on was being worshipped like god decided to bless it. And the other half you are being analysed like an insect under a microscope, the public looking for a single moment of weakness in order to pounce and destroy you. Needless to say it was very toxic.

However that was in regards to human on human hero worship, human on walking apocalypse hero worship was very different, as he was observing now.

"Someone get a shovel! We need to dig her out!" Harry screamed in panic as what seemed to be 3 mountains worth of letters buried Tiamat alive. More importantly, her breakfast was also buried under a mountain of letters.

"Aaaaaa!" Said Tiamat, digging herself out of the mountain. She was interrupted by the second wave of owls dropping their letters on her head.

Now, why was Tiamat getting such a strong show of support? Well blame the Daily Prophet and the Ministry of Magic. After hours of discussion and politics, Dumbledore and Fudge finally worked something out that would keep the public calm and confident. They told the truth, but with a delicate spin.

The Dark Lord Voldemort returned the night of the attack. That was released, but naturally the Ministry put a certain spin on the story. The Dark Lord launched a surprise attack, trying to kill Dumbledore and Fudge in one fell swoop, all the while using Harry Potter as a hostage to prevent any retaliation from Dumbledore. The Ministry saw the signs of his return, and evacuated the students into the castle, fighting gallantly to hold back the Death Eaters. And then Tiamat stepped in. She fought off the invading army, rescuing Harry Potter in the process and destroying the Dark Lord once and for all. The Ministry has declared Tiamat to be a hero on par with Harry Potter, greater even.

Naturally, there was a lot of bullshit in this version of events, but it was all true. The Ministry gets a positive spin, and the public is shocked at first but gobbles it all up, especially when their own children confirm it lead the public to the most obvious conclusion: Tiamat is now the savior of the Wizarding World. With that knowledge, the people wished to show their support,and what better way than through letters.

Note that this wasn't just from Magical Britain. This was from Magical France and Magical Northern Europe. Tiamat saved the lives of many of the brightest minds of those nations, so naturally there own media sources reported it like wildfire, and so the public sent their appreciation as well. And thanks to a lack of filter laws with nonhumans in regards to communication, the Ministry did nothing to stop this.

"Protego!" Screamed Hermione, Luna, and several other students. A bluish shield appeared around Tiamat, preventing the letters from smothering her, giving many of the students time to breath and analyze the situation.

Harry could only stare at the sheer volume of letters. He slowly turned to the headmaster of Hogwarts, who appeared to be doing his best to hide from his student's accusing gaze. Hindsight is cruel like that. Dumbledore underestimated the Ministry's lack of rights for nonhumans. He thought they would be smart enough to realize that maybe the 'Savior of Hogwarts' should, maybe, be treated like any other citizen, but nope. He stood up and vanished all of the letters surrounding Tiamat. He smiled at the shocked looks of his students and continued to read his Daily Prophet, ignoring the rest of the world.

Tiamat and the students sighed in relief, only to pale when they heard the flutter of more wings. The third wave has arrived.

Linebreak

DADA

Harry groaned as he rested his head on his desk. His fellow Gryffindors were all mimicking him. "Laaa…" Said Tiamat as her head was currently breaking the desk. The Gryffindors nodded in agreement; breakfast sucked. Thank Merlin lunch was next period.

"Potter! What are you doing?! Laying there all slack jawed like some bumbling buffoon!"

Harry felt a headache come on. Moody seemed to be in a bad mood and he was pulling a Snape and taking it out on him. Honestly, his head was hurting way to much for him to deal with any of this shit right now.

"Oh, not even going to look me in the eye are you!? Well then see me after class, Potter! And 10 points from Gryffindor as well! I will not tolerate idiocy to this level! Constant Vigilance!"

Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins eyes widened in surprise. It was no secret that Mad Eye had a liking for Harry Potter. Not enough to be accused of favoritism, but enough to be noticed. For him to be so angry at Harry like this, well it was bizarre to say the least.

Harry shot up with a surprised glance, and nodded. He shared a surprised look with Hermione. Unsure of how to respond, he simply sat there, his headache raging on, sharing surprised glances from his peers.

"And what the bloody hell are you all looking at! Open your bloody notebooks or I will give you all detention for the rest of the year! We will be studying wizards who attempted immortality. Dark stuff, but important! Come on then! Open your books!"

And so the lesson went on, Moody seemingly calming down as he went on about wizards who attempted to evade death, some (Like Herpo the Foul) were rumored to have succeeded. But he still had a crazed look in his eye whenever he so much as glanced at Harry.

Even Tiamat was starting to feel the tension, her eyes watching every single step the man took. Her body was tensed up, and she was a little bit worried. Something was clearly wrong.

Eventually class came to end, and as Mad Eye dismissed them, he motioned for Harry to remain. He glared at Tiamat, saying "I would like to speak to Mr Potter alone."

Tiamat frowned, but nodded slightly. Her eyes glowed and she followed Hermione out of the room. Moody remained tense until the door closed and he turned his focus on Harry. Harry stared right back at the man, tense for some reason. His headache reigned on, but he ignored it for now. He didn't know why, but something was wrong. And after what happened with the tournament, he was going to be a little more cautious.

Harry broke the silence, saying "You wanted to speak to me, sir?"

Moody nodded slowly and turned his back on Harry. He appeared to be trembling. "Yes I did Potter. I read what happened during the last task. You and your pet managed to kill the Dark Lord. An impressive feat. To think, all of that planning was for nothing."

Moody spoke surprisingly calm, a far cry from how he was before. Harry slowly backed up, taking a glance behind him at the closed door. He slowly reached for his wand, fearful that any quick movements might set Moody off.

A thought struck him. Moody just called Tiamat his pet, and said that 'all of that planning was for nothing.' Did that mean-!

"To think a light blinded fool like yourself managed to outsmart the greatest wizard since Merlin. It makes me sick to my stomach. Tell me, how did the Dark Lord die?"

Moody slowly turned around, a maniacal grin on his face. His magical eye was spinning wildly. Harry gripped his wand tightly. He said "Tiamat ate him, sir. He won't be coming back."

Moody froze. "Is that so...Well then, Avada Kedavra!"

In an instant, Moody's wand was out and a green light was flashing straight at Harry. But Harry wa already jumping out of the way. With a scream of "Tiamat!" he dived under one of the desks.

Moody smirked as he blasted the desk where Harry was hiding under, shattering it to pieces, saying "To think such a coward managed to best the greatest wizard this world has ever seen. Disgusting. To rely on your pet monster, even though it cannot hear you. Hah! Foolish!"

Harry quickly fired a _stupify_ at the mad professor, hoping that Tiamat heard him. With all of the bangs from Moody's spells, someone must have heard it. He didn't know if Moody was teaching any more classes after this, but he didnt expect Moody to plan this all out without having an escape route in mind. Having a time limit would ruin that.

His watched as the professor easily deflected his spell, and slowly advanced. Harry fired three more _stupefy_ all the while diving under another desk. There was still a bit of distance between them. He just needed to keep on weaving and he can survive this. He couldn't beat him, that was obvious. But he didn't need to. He just needed to wait him out, and he can survive. Hopefully.

Moody blasted the desk, and Harry used the small opening to launch an _Expelliarmus_ at Moody. Moody smirked and easily deflected it. Harry gulped, before he had an idea.

Moody smiled "Come now Harry, is this the best the Boy Who Lived had to offer? Your parents would be disappointed in you. A coward who hides and relies on his pet monster to win his fights. And I know what your plan is. You are waiting for your pet to come in and save you. Don't bother. Hogwarts doors are soundproof."

Harry gritted his teeth as he hid behind a chair. The man was getting closer. Harry knew he was just toying with him. He wanted him to suffer. But that was already working in Harry's favor. He pointed his wand at the door and screamed out " _Confringo_!"

Mad Eye's eyes widened as he saw a hole blasted straight through the door. He cursed to himself. He underestimated the Boy Who Lived. He expected him to know only basic spells, not something like the blasting curse. He needed to kill him now!

"Avada Keda-"

 **A scream of rage was heard. The broken doors were ripped from their hinges and tossed away. Standing there was Beast II in all of her glory. Her eyes were blood red, and as she gazed at her precious child, they seemed to glow fiercer.**

"Harry!" screamed Hermione, who was behind Tiamat. They both had a bad feeling about Mad Eye, so they lingered in the hallway, waiting for him. The longer he took, the more worried they became, and when they heard the blast they ran like hell for the classroom. And Now Moody was fucked.

 **Moody trembled in fear. Not even the Dark Lord himself came close to inspiring this amount of fear. It was instinctual. As if his being was telling him to** **run** **. He was nothing, less than nothing. A worm who dared to tempt the vast open land. Only to be stepped on, crushed in an instant and forgotten.**

 **The Beast slowly advanced, letting the worm slowly crawl back. She passed by her precious child, and watched her other child drag him out of the room. Excellent, now he would not have to see what she decided to to this fool. She gritted her teeth in uncontrollable fury. She knew what those words meant, and she wanted one thing in return. Revenge.**

Barty Crouch Jr. shivered, but suddenly found that he could move. The **Monster** isn't attacking, just standing there watching him. Before he could think rationally he screamed out "Avada Kedavra!".

A green light shot from his wand, hitting the **Beast** straight on. The killing curse, the strongest spell that is known to wizard kind. Only one human ever survived it, and that was an anomaly among anomalies. This was the greatest weapon wizard kind had, for it was absolute in its power and effect. **The ultimate spell failed to leave even a mark on the Beast of Regression.**

Crouch saw the killing curse fail. He fell to his knees as he realized that he could do nothing. The **Beast** advanced slowly letting him absorb the fact that he was going to die. Step by step, he heard **It** come closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, And Closer, And Closer, And Closer, And CloSER, _AND CLOSER, OH GOD IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!_

He looked straight at **its beautiful, terrifying face.** **It reached out with its arm, and picked him up by the throat, squeezing just enough to make him suffer. It lifted him up till the worm was face to face. She promised her child she wouldn't devour those who dared to hurt him, so she wouldn't. Instead she felt her muscles tighten, and she slowly reeled her arm back, letting the insect know what was about to happen.**

"No, please! Don't ki-!"

 **The Beast seemed to smile, and threw him right at the wall with all of her strength.**

In the end, no one would care about Barty Crouch Jr. He would be remembered as a faceless mook who was stupid enough to fight Tiamat, Mother of Creation, Savior of Hogwarts, and Mother of Harry Potter.

LineBreak

That Night

Dumbledore's office

"He was a fake!" Harry screamed out in shock. Dumbledore nodded.

"Indeed, he had poor Alister drugged and imprisoned in his multi use case. His real name was Barty Crouch Junior, a radical believer in the late Lord Voldemort. Honestly, Harry you were lucky that you survived. And I must thank you from the bottom of my heart, Tiamat. You have done so much for this school, that I wish I could do more to reward you."

Tiamat nodded before replying "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Harry translated "She says that you have already done enough by letting her stay here, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled and turned his gaze towards Harry. "How are you feeling, Harry? That must have been a very harrowing experience for you. If there is anything you need, please let me know."

Harry sighed and responded "I'm doing alright professor. Luna and Hermione have been a great help in...everything really."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at him. "I recommend taking a dreamless potion tonight, Harry. You have gone through a lot, and a good night's rest is the best way to recover from the trials of day to day life."

Harry smiled tiredly and after shooting a glance at Tiamat said "Thank you, professor, I'll consider it."

With those words, Harry and Tiamat stood up and left Dumbledore's office.

 **A/N: Funny story, this was supposed to be out about a week and a half ago. Why is it late? Lets just say life decided to kick me in the balls, repeatedly. And then stomped on them. Yeah I have not been having a very fun time, but I am finally feeling up to the task of writing. Hope you all enjoyed, one more chapter to go. I was tempted to finish the main story here, but it wouldnt fit all that well. Oh well.**

 **Also, Beast III/L identity has been confirmed! Yes I will be writing a fanfic for her, eventually. I think Sekirei would be a good fit for her as a story of her learning Love (I want to destroy everything...You weren't supposed to hear that). However, I will reserve my final thoughts until the end of the event. I do not know her full power, and I need to understand her desires more. Anywho that's enough from me. Have a good night yall.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well, here we are. This is the true ending of the story, and I have to say it has been quite a ride. Now, next chapter will be the 'bad ending' I will be labeling it that way, and I will put a warning on it for those who don't want to see it.**

 **One more thing, there is a poll for the next Beast fanfic. I have listed 2 of the three Beasts. No Beast III/L yet. I am going to wait until I get some more info (rumor has it FGO is still not finished with her) anywho onto the reviews!**

 **The Indominator: uhhh...I most definatly did not forget about that...um…(Sweats intensely)**

 **PikaMew 1288: I most likely won't do that, Tiamat's disposition is incredibly dark, and having a baby warm her up would not end well (chaos mud being a thing) sorry mate, but the cold cynical side of me would ruin it…**

 **Osterreicher 97: Kiara would...NO everything in Sekirei, as she is very good at doing. Plus I like twisted relationships like Kama and Kiara have with the Gudao.**

 **Guest: So many different ideas...meh maybe later.**

 **Alright, that is most of them without extending this beyond belief. Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my wallet. DW would own that if they released Tiamat as a servant.**

2 Weeks Later

Tiamat hummed softly to herself as she walked through the hallways of Hogwarts. She waved to several students who were rushing to classrooms, and walked down one more flight of stairs. She smiled cheerfully to herself as she finally reached the exit to the Great Lake and pushed the doors open.

She slowly walked outside into the sun and approached the Great Lake. She stopped right in front of the water, and just stared. She closed her eyes, gently taking in the soft breeze of spring, and the sweet smells of nature.

She opened her eyes and flashed back to so long ago, when she stood over the sea to watch her children celebrate freedom from their father. She remembered the joy she felt that day. She remembered the day when she resurfaced from her long rest, thanks to her beloved Kingu. How she gazed upon her precious children, enraged at their betrayal, but loving them all the same. She remembered that young human, who led her children to slay her, but even still held eyes that were filled with empathy for her. That human was one she would love to meet once more, just to apologize.

She hummed and sat down by a tree, leaning back and relaxing. She closed her eyes and rested. Eventually she heard a voice call out ot her. "Mother?"

Tiamat opened her eyes and turned to see Harry coming her way. She smiled and motioned for him to sit, and said "Aaaaaaa?"

Harry smirked slightly, "Hermione and Luna are busy with finals. As a champion, I don't have to take them. At least something good came from this tournament."

Tiamat nodded, and Harry sighed as he sat down right next to Tiamat, and relaxed. They sat there in silence, until Harry finally broke it. "You know, I think this is the spot where we first met."

Tiamat turned her head to him curiously. Harry continued "I was sitting right here, and then you appeared right over there, over the Lake. Who would have thought that things would change so much."

Tiamat let out a gentle hum, and let out a small "Laaaaaa."

Harry smiled in response, "It really was an adventure. So many new things, and it all passed by so fast. Both the good and the bad, it all just went by."

Tiamat smiled and scooted a little closer and reached out to let him lean on her, humming a little song. He leaned into her and relaxed. He eventually fell asleep, her song soothing him. Tiamat continued to hum, reflecting on everything that has happened the past year.

She was loved by her children. Harry helped her reach out to them, and embrace them. But they reciprocated her love, in spite of experiencing her rage and sorrow. If you were to tell her so long ago that she would be accepted once more, she would be in complete denial and rage and despair. She was abandoned, there was no love for her. But her child proved her wrong. He brought her two new children for her to love and cherish. And they in turn taught her that there was so much more for her.

She looked at his sleeping face, and heard a voice call out, "Harry, Tiamat!"

She looked up and saw Hermione and Luna running to them. She felt a smile grow on her face as she raised an arm and waved at her approaching children.

Linebreak

Tiamat smiled as she gave another Beauxbaton student a hug, this one clinging to her tightly. She hummed softly to her, and the child pressed her face into her, letting some tears flow. When she she finally let go, she wiped her eyes and looked up at her. Tiamat smiled and put a gentle hand on her head. She nodded to her and ran off to the carriage.

Today was the day that the foreign schools were returning to their homes. Naturally, they all wanted one last hug from Tiamat, with many tears and heartfelt goodbyes to their savior. Tiamat made sure to give each one of them the attention they deserved.

She turned her gaze to the last student, Fleur Declaur. She slowly walked up to her, and stopped right in front of her. Tiamat smiled and embraced her. Fleur seemed to melt into her arms, and after a minute she pulled away. She sighed and said "I am very jealous of Harry."

She shook her head and walked away, but not without a promise that she would see her soon. Tiamat blinked at that, but shrugged and turned to the Durmstrang boat. Time to give them there hugs.

Harry Pov

Harry watched as Tiamat said her goodbyes and walked over to where he, Luna, and Hermione were all sitting. The boat and the carriage were to be leaving in the next half an hour, and they had already said their goodbyes (Krum and Fleur promising to visit and stay in touch).

Harry looked over at Tiamat "Finished saying your goodbyes?"

Tiamat smiled and said "Laaaaaaaaaa."

Harry smiled back and scooted over, letting her sit. As soon as she sat, Hermione continued the conversation they were having. "I can't wait for my parents to meet Tiamat, from the letters they've been writing, they are really excited to meet her!"

Luna added "And Papa can't wait to meet Mother as well. He can't wait to have an interview."

Harry looked at both their eager faces and said "I am sure Padfoot would be thrilled to take us over to your houses during the summer. He would love the adventure."

Hermione looked around before saying "Are you sure it is safe for him to house both you and Tiamat, Harry? I mean the Ministry is still looking for him."

Luna smirked maniacally "Do you really think the Ministry is so foolish that they would try to go anywhere near Mother?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly, " Well you never know."

Harry sighed as he watched his friends go at it, and turned to look at Tiamat. She held a soft smile at her children's banter and just listened on. Harry smiled as he thought over his plans for the summer.

Sirius was super excited to have him over for the summer,and after a quick stop at the Dursley's to pick up his stuff, he and Tiamat were going to meet him and go straight to his home. It seemed like Dumbledore was trying to clear Sirius's name, but the bureaucracy has not been kind. He promised that Sirius should be having a proper trial by the end of July.

Speaking of Dumbledore, he was still worried about Voldemort's followers seeking revenge. Harry pointed out that he had a world ending, man eating, cosmic mom by his side and he conceded the point. But he did promise to visit as well, saying something along the lines of wanting to actually figure out what happened all those millenia ago in order to amend the myth. (Tiamat has refused to answer any questions on the subject, but he was determined.)

Harry felt arms wrap around him. Tiamat held him tightly and just let her body relax. The day was long, and as they watched the Carriage fly off and the Ship sink into the water, they both looked ahead into the future.

Harry didn't know what was going to happen, but as Tiamat let out a soft "Laaa." he knew that no matter what it was, he would face it standing strong. He had a family, and they protected him just as he protected them. He honestly couldn't wait to see what life would bring them.

 _Fin_

 **A/N: And an omake for good measure**

Mother's Day

Tiamat had her head down, a depressed cloud above her head. Luna and Hermione were trying to console her while Harry spoke to Professor Dumbledore. In Harry's hands was a torn sweater.

The Professor rubbed his head, and asked exactly why he wanted to repair and place a bunch of stretching charms on the sweater.

Harry smiled sheepishly and responded "Well, my friends and I got Tiamat some clothes for Mother's Day. She fell in love with this sweater, and tried to put it on first. Problem was, that we forgot to take into account how much her horns would stretch the sweater and it ripped. She has been like that for the past ten minutes."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and with a wave of his wand, the sweater was instantly repaired and with an additional wave, the charms were replaced. When he saw what was on, he nodded again this time with a twinkle in his eyes. He motioned for Harry to walk over to Tiamat.

Harry smiled and as he neared Tiamat he called out to her. "Mother, its fine."

Tiamat looked up, probably in order to tell her child it was not fine, when she saw her sweater, good as new. Her eyes lit up and she hesitantly took it. She looked at her child warily and proceeded to put it on. The sweater stretched but didn't tear and she smiled as she finally put it on.

She let out a small "Aaaaaaa", and Hermione looked her over. She smiled happily at her and said "You look great Tiamat. You really do."

Tiamat smiled at her child's praise and looked down at her blue woolen sweater. On the front it read 'World's Best Mom.'

 **A/N: Ever had those moments when you forget about something because you are so use to seeing it, and then someone reminds you and you are like "...damn it" Yeah thats me. Thanks The Indominator for the realization and idea. Anywho this was the true ending of the story, the next chapter will be the bad ending for the story. Where I just throw everything at a wall, and piss everyone off. Also in the A/N there I will be writing my thoughts on the story. You don't have to read it, it will just be me reflecting on everything.**

 **Lastly, a very special thank you to all of you for sticking by me in this journey. It has been quite a ride, and to see so many people actually like this is unbelievable. So a thank you, and a good night to you all, and a good night to best mom.**

 **Ps: Don't forget to vote in the poll ;)**

 **Edit: For all of those who dont see it, go on desktop mode and look at my profile page. From what I understand you cant see polls on the mobile version**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello again, this is the bad ending to this story...I am so smooth. Also Double update! Alright, onto the story. I will have my reflections on the last A/N so just skip there if you want to see me ramble.**

Bad End

"Avada Kedavra!"

Barty Crouch Jr fired the spell, and hit Harry Potter dead on. There was nothing to it. He left himself open for the spell to hit.

He stood there, victorious over the Boy Who Lived, and let out a small laugh. He did it, his master was avenged. He couldn't revel in his victory, because as soon as the Boys pet came and-!

"Aaaaa!"

"Harry!"

Hermione and Tiamat were both standing by the doorway. If they were one second earlier they could have saved Harry Potter, but they were to late. Hermione looked to be in a state of shock, but Tiamat had it worse. Tears were streaming down her face, and she slowly walked over to the Boy Who Lived's corpse.

Hermione looked around, and screamed out "I am going to go get Professor Dumbledore, he will know what to do!" and ran off.

An irrational decision. Barty Crouch Jr was still here, and everyone knew that the Killing Curse was 99.9% fatal. There was only one person who survived, and he was currently laying there, dead on the floor.

Tiamat slowly fell to her knees, her despair reaching new heights. She didn't even look at his murderer, she could only reach down and shake the still warm body. "Aaaaaaa." She said, begging him to get knew what that spell was, and knew that it was always fatal. It was sinking in slowly and when she finally accepted it, she let out a wail.

Now what no one in the room knew was that Harry had a get out of jail free card here. Thanks to the Horcrux in his scar, Harry technically had a second soul in him. The killing curse servers the soul from the body, but thanks to the link between the Horcrux and the soul known as Harry Potter, Harry can make the decision to force the soul of Tom Riddle to take his place at the border between life and death.

He could decide to just board a train and leave, but as he was right now, he had no desire to pass. In five minutes Harry would wake up, his heart beating once more. But no one knew that, except for Dumbledore. And he wasn't here.

Tiamat's wails grew louder, and a black mud slowly started leaking from her feet. It slowly filled the room, and covered the body. Barty Crouch Jr, who was trying to sneak past her, felt his shoes covered by the mud. He screamed in pain as his feet were morphed by the mud. He fell, face first, and was consumed.

Tiamat didn't even notice, so focused on her task. She could make life, and she could recreate any creature she wished. She just needed to bring back the body, and force the soul to come back to its container. She had the power, and she refused to let death claim her precious child.

When Hermione returned with Dumbledore, they paused by the doorway. The room was filled with mud, and Tiamat was holding the Boy Who Lived in her arms, crying her heart out. He looked to be alive and well, but something was different. His skin was mud black and covered in red veins, and his eyes were blood red. On his face was a wide blissful smile, as if he was a newborn being cradled by his mother.

 **A/N: Now you see why I called this the bad end? Not only is it extremely spotty on the lore, it is also such a tone shift that I think a car crashed from it. Alright now that I got the edge out of the way, I think it is time I give my thoughts on the story. The rest of this A/N will be dedicated to that. Just a warning.**

 **I am just going to start off negative and move to positive. Negatives: firstly you can tell I had no idea what I was doing during the first few chapters. Shocker right? Second was how much the story deviated from my original script. I had this whole plan, with Luna and Hermione an epic battle of Hogwarts style, and the final product was nothing like that. Luna was supposed to have a different role in this story, but it would be so bizarre and wrong to write her that way. Oh well, onto the positives (the obvious negatives are way to obvious)**

 **Positives: The response was unbelievable. I may sound like a broken record, but seriously thanks to you all I wrote a full blown story. It was a fun ride writing this (especially an overprotective op Mother like Tiamat) and I look forward to writing another fanfiction featuring a Beast. Hopefully I inspired someone else to write a fanfic featuring best mom, because I want to get to the other Beasts before I write another one for her. There is a poll for the next one, so if you are intrested get voting.**

 **And that is all. A thank you once again and a peace out from me. Good night, yall.**


End file.
